One's Got Class and the Other One Dies
by MWMaenad
Summary: Complete! A sequel to A New Day. Rated M! Jess tries to win Rory back. Lit! R&R. Warning: Sick, twisted and graphic, but fun!
1. Jess Has A Plan

_This story is a sequel to A New Day, and I'm dedicating it to Sagebeth for encouraging me to write it in the first place. If you are easily offended don't read it because I decided to go all out in this story, and not hold back so it's more sick and twisted than the last one. _

_I appreciate any reviews. Tell me honestly what you think. Definitely rated M for graphic deaths and sexual content._

* * *

It had been three years since Tristan's murder and although Jess had sworn to himself to put it behind him, it kept coming back to him.

Other things kept coming back too. He and Rory had fought, she had gone to Yale and that had been it. Although he had been desperate to keep her, she had slipped away. He didn't even know what she was doing now. They avoided each other whenever she was in Stars Hollow, although she hadn't even been back in more than two years. Lorelai had moved to Hartford, so there was no reason for Rory to come back here now.

Jess had thought over and over about what he would do if he ever saw her again, what he would say, how he could win her back. He stayed in Stars Hollow on the off chance that she would be back. Jess had never been one to follow a girl around and moon after her, but Rory was different. He had killed for her, for fucks sake.

And so once again his thoughts turned to murder. It had been so easy, he had gotten away with it, and although he ended up losing Rory he hadn't lost her to Tristan. But what would make Rory come back into town?

Suddenly, the perfect idea occurred to Jess. Of course! Why hadn't he seen it before. She would certainly come back for her best friends funeral!

Jess, having this idea in mind, started carefully planning the murder of Lane Kim.

Committing nothing to paper he tried to devise the perfect scheme. He and Lane had become friends since he dated Rory, so even if he and Rory weren't speaking he and Lane got together all the time. So it should be pretty easy to get her somewhere secluded. She trusted him, after all.

So that part should be easy, but what would be the cover? With Tristan he had been angry, but lucky. The mostly unplanned murder had gone smoothly, and there was someone else to take the blame. But he couldn't count on being so lucky with Lane.

Maybe hide the body, so it wouldn't be found? But he couldn't count on that either. There was always the chance that someone would stumble on it way too soon and there would still be crucial evidence left on the body.

And also, where could he kill her, with a minimum of blood and mess? These questions kept coming up and at the moment Jess had no answer. But once decided on this course of action it seemed that there was no turning back, Lane had to die.

Finally Jess decided to try and stage a suicide. Lane and Zach had broken up recently, the band had broken up and she was back living with her mother. So she was naturally depressed and angry. And she lied to her mom about hanging out with Jess because he was a boy, and a bad one at that. So that might lead the police in the wrong direction. But the suicide would have to seem like a statement, like to get attention, which would mean that it would be better in Mrs. Kim's house, which created more complications. He would have to go there when Mrs. Kim wasn't home, and wasn't likely to come home and surprise him.

Jess didn't want to waste any time, now that he was decided so he started gathering all the things he would need, in case something was missing. He had rope and gloves. At first he thought that some kind of drug would help, but then realized that they would find it in Lane's body and wonder where she got it. It was harder this time because Tristan's corpse had been barely identifiable when he was done with it, but Lane's would be mostly intact.

And if he was going to stage a hanging he would have to strangle her first with the rope, to leave ligature marks. Hopefully the police would assume that the marks came when she hung herself. He couldn't leave fingermarks or bruises from his hands on her.

Jess couldn't think of anything else that he would need. There should be little blood, and any DNA he left in her room could be explained by their friendship. Mrs. Kim didn't know about it but almost everybody else did. He could have left DNA there any time, not just necessarily on the night she was murdered.

Finally he picked up the phone and called Lane.

"Kim's Antiques." the voice said. But it was definitely Lane's voice, not Mrs. Kim's.

"Lane. It's me, Jess." he said.

There was a moment of silence but Jess was used to that when he called. She was just moving to a quiet area where her mom couldn't hear her conversation.

"Hey Jess. What's up?" she asked.

"I was just wondering how you were doing. I know it's gotta be tough living at home again." he said, feigning sympathy.

There was another moment of silence before she answered.

"Yeah, it's different. I'm so glad you are my friend Jess. It's been really lonely... you know since the band broke up." Lane avoided mentioning Rory in their conversations but Jess knew that the two rarely saw each other.

"I was wondering if your mom is going to be out tonight if you want to hang out or something." Jess suggested casually.

"Umm. I'll have to see. I think she is going to a bible study tonight and I told her I wasn't in the mood to go. So we should have an hour and a half or two hours."

Jess smiled. Perfect. She had even given her mom the indication that she was in a bad mood, and refused to go to bible study. He did feel some regret, after all Lane was a very nice girl, and his friend, but that wasn't as important as getting the opportunity to talk to Rory again, to try to win her back.

And he didn't want to wait. He didn't want to lose his nerve and the inability to go through with this.

"Okay. Give me a call when she leaves. If she doesn't leave tonight just call me tomorrow or something."

"I'll do that. I'll probably see you tonight."

"Bye Lane."

"Bye Jess."

Jess hung up the phone and put the rope in his backpack. It was Luke's but he would probably never miss it. Besides, it was the most commonplace rope available, which would make it harder to trace. Suddenly Jess had a terrible thought. What if carpet fibers lingered on the rope? Could that be traced back to Luke's apartment, and to Jess? He needed fresh rope, but he couldn't buy it without arousing suspicion.

Jess swore under his breath. There were so many factors to think about this time, it almost seemed like more trouble than it was worth.

Finally he decided to take the rope just in case, but try to look around Kim's antiques first and see if there was a rope there. After all, if it was a suicide Lane would use the most easily accessible rope, wouldn't she?

He packed the gloves too because he didn't want to make her suspicious if she saw him wearing them.

Finally he sat down on his bed with a book. There was nothing to do now but wait for her call, and that would at least be a couple of hours.

Lost in the book, Jess was startled when the phone did ring. He was glad that Luke was still working, and wouldn't know where he was going. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Jess, it's me." said Lane, sounding perkier than he had heard her sound in quite some time.

"What's going on?" he said slowly.

"Come on over, my mom's out of the house. And bring a movie or something, we should have enough time if it isn't that long."

"I'll do that. See you soon." Jess hung up the phone with a smile. The plan was going perfectly. He hope to sneak out of the diner, and then back in, so that Luke would think he had been upstairs the whole time. That would give him an alibi. So he slipped downstairs and through the kitchen, to the delivery door.

One on the street he walked quickly, hoping to be seen by as few people as possible, but the street was mostly empty and Lane's house was very close. He slipped inside the store and looked around, finally settling on a long, curtain bind. It would have to do.

He put that in the backpack as well and then went upstairs. Lane was waiting for him and he knew it was alright to let himself in. They had been meeting like this for the last two years. It had always surprised Jess that their friendship had never turned sexual, but it had remained platonic. He didn't necessarily like Lane in that way, but also wasn't opposed to companionship. Lane however had strict ideas about marriage and sex, plus she was in love with Zach.

Jess took a deep breath before turning the doorknob. This was it, there was no turning back after this. He swung the door open and Lane jumped up.

"Jess, I'm so glad you made it!" she said, happily. She had no friends besides him in town right now, and their time together always seemed somewhat special.

Jess closed the door behind him, silently turning the lock and got ready to kill Lane Kim.


	2. One Down

_Sorry for the delay in updating. And thanks for all the reviews, good and bad. I hope you like the second chapter!_

* * *

"Hey Lane." Jess said casually.

"What movie did you bring?" Lane asked.

"You'll have to see." he said teasingly. "Turn around while I take it out of the bag, and then you can guess when it starts."

"Fine." Lane said with a smile and turned around.

It couldn't have been any easier. Jess reached into the bag and put on his gloves, then firmly grasped the curtain bind. Without warning he quickly slipped it over Lane's head, constricting her breath as he pulled her against his chest.

Lane's arms flailed as she struggled against him, but Jess was too strong and she soon lost consciousness. The rope had been so tight that she hadn't even been able to cry out. Jess knew that she wasn't dead yet, just unconscious, but he wanted her to die by hanging.

He loosened the rope and lay her on the bed, working quickly to hang the rope from a beam in the room. Looking over at the bed Jess realized how erotic the picture was. Lane's face was white and there were deep red marks on her neck. She was lying perfectly still, so still that she could have been dead. Jess resisted the urge to have sex with her, knowing that it would leave tell-tale evidence, so instead he just picked up her body and slipped her neck into the noose. Instead of hanging her up high, which would be difficult to stage, he decided that her suicide would be a combination of hanging and strangulation, putting pressure on the neck while her feet could still reach the floor. That seemed like the best option, and the best way to explain the signs of strangulation.

She made a slight moan as he moved her so Jess worked faster, propping her to where the noose cut off her air. She would probably never regain consciousness and asphyxiate before she could shift positions. He surveyed the scene. The bed was messed up so he straightened it a little, careful not to make it too perfect, then looked for anything else out of place.

Just as a final precaution he opened the window. That way if there was evidence of a murder they could say that the assailant came in through the open window. There was no suicide note, but that didn't matter, that might be too obvious. He waited a few minutes, watching her until he was almost entirely sure that she was dead. Sadly he looked into his bag at the movie he had brought, just in case he decided not to go through with it and realized that they would never watch a movie together again. He had considered her his best friend in town, and now she was dead. A silent tear fell from his eyes but he caught it on his jacket sleeve, reminding himself that it was all for Rory. With this image in his mind he stood up, gave her a final nudge, and prepared to leave.

Jess picked up his bag, careful not to take off the gloves until he was out of the house. Again the whole thing had been way too easy. The only thing he had to do now was go home, sneak back in, and then wait for the body to be discovered. And then Rory would be home for the funeral and he could talk to her, and comfort her. And everything would be right between them again.

Jess quickly left the house, taking off the gloves as he went and walked back down the street. It was getting dark and he was thankful that he had some cover and was less likely to be seen. Of course he was a normal Stars Hollow resident and there was nothing unusual about him walking down the street, he just wanted to make sure that as few people as possible could dispute his alibi.

Once inside he took the rope out of the bag and put it away, then put his gloves back in the drawer. There had been very little blood, only a little around Lane's lips from where she bit them during the struggle. So the gloves were clean and it would be suspicious to throw them out.

Jess lay back down on his bed and calmly picked up his book again, eventually falling asleep.

When he woke up a couple hours later, the whole town was in a frenzy. He woke up to Luke gently shaking him awake.

"Jess." Luke said, giving him another shake.

"What?" asked Jess, irritated.

"Jess wake up. Something happened that you need to know about."  
Jess knew exactly what it was, but pretended to be confused.  
"What happened?" he asked, groggily sitting up.

Luke sat down, trying to find a way to break the news. He knew how close Jess and Lane had been recently.

"Jess did you notice anything different about Lane recently?"

Jess shook his head. "She's been the same for weeks, ever since she and Zach broke up."

Luke nodded. "Well Jess, they found her in her room today... it looks like she killed herself but they won't be sure until they do an autopsy."

"What?!" Jess exclaimed, forcing tears into his eyes. Then he put his head in his hands. "God Lane, why would you do that." he said quietly.

Luke put his hand on Jess's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry I had to tell you. Mrs. Kim found her about an hour ago. She came back from bible study and I guess she was up in her room. Are you sure she didn't say anything to you?"

Jess shook his head, and lay down on the bed.

Luke looked at him sympathetically. "I'll leave you alone for a little bit. I'll tell you if they know anything else."

Jess pretended to be somewhat dazed as he nodded. Then he smiled slightly as Luke left the room. Everything was progressing according to plan.

The next couple days were crazy in the town. Everyone was confused about Lane's apparent suicide. The police had talked to Jess briefly, but there was no reason for suspicion. It wasn't hard to fake sadness because Jess was sad. She had been a good friend after all and he was sorry that she had died.

The autopsy report was released a couple days later and Jess was concerned when he saw that there was a suspicion of homicide.

She had died of strangulation, and her neck was covered with ligature marks and bruises. There was bleeding in the throat, which was a common symptom of strangulation. They concluded that she had died from partial strangulation, using a ligature of the neck and only partial weight of the body. It produced unconsciousness first by restricting the blood flow. The only problem was that during the autopsy they determined that the hyoid bone was broken, a telltale mark of strangulation, and usually indicates that the person has been manually strangled. He researched and found that this is often an indication to the police that the death is a homicide instead of a suicide.

"Fuck." he whispered. There were no signs that pointed to him yet, but still that was a bad sign. There was suspicion that it wasn't a suicide after all.

In the end though they had concluded that despite the odd hyoid fracture it was most likely a suicide. The rope was from Kim's Antiques, she didn't have any enemies, she had been depressed, it all made sense. They also didn't find signs of anyone unusual having been in the house, so there were few leads to follow if it was a homicide.

Jess relaxed a little and prepared for the funeral, the purpose of all this effort anyway anyway.

He desperately hoped that the murder wasn't for nothing and that Rory would actually show up. He knew she was at Yale, and probably had a lot of work and classes, but who would miss their friends funeral?

So he worked out a bit, read a lot of books, caught up on some music and waited. He had acted the sad friend for the last few days but now he needed to comfort Rory, be strong for her. The whole town would see it and see what a good guy he was. They would tell Rory to take him back...

They had broken up not too long after Rory had lost her virginity to him. In fact, they had only done it once more before breaking up and Jess was still thirsty for more. He remembered everything, the innocent look in her eyes, the smell of her hair, her trust in him. And he wanted to get that all back. Sure he was causing her temporary pain, but he would have plenty of time to make up for it later. And on the plus side that was one less person whom he would have to share her with. In fact, if she didn't have anyone else to talk to she would be all his... But Jess quickly pushed the idea out of his mind. He kept reminding himself that his killing days were over now forever.

That thought comforted him, so as he dressed for the funeral he took extra care with his appearance, trying to look as good as possible for her.

He kept telling himself that she just had to be there, she had to.

Finally, he left the apartment with Luke, heading to the funeral. The whole town turned out to mourn Lane. Jess had stayed away from everyone for the last few days, so it was the first time he really got to see the effects of his actions on everyone. Everyone was wearing black, many people were crying. He spotted Mrs. Kim and she looked devastated. Of course she would, it was her only daughter. That made sense. He saw Zach and he looked stricken, and guilty, as if her suicide was his fault. Which it probably would have been if it had been a suicide. Jess smiled a little, feeling like he was in his own secret club. He was the only one here who knew the truth, who knew exactly what happened to Lane. Everyone else speculated about it, wondered why, and he knew. It was a triumphant feeling.

And then Jess stopped in his tracks. There by the coffin stood Rory, crying uncontrollably in her mom's arms.


	3. They Meet Again

Jess was suddenly conscious that he was sweating, sick with anxiety. What would he say to Rory? What would she say to him? He noticed that he was probably the only person here who wasn't thinking about Lane and about the funeral.

The casket was closed, mostly because although the body wasn't nearly as bad as Tristan's had been, it was still a shocking sight.

Jess slowly approached Rory, trying to look as sad as possible, but really holding down vomit. He couldn't remember when he had ever felt so nervous. Rory spotted him and for a second froze, then, without a word she fell into his arms to give him a hug, still crying.

"I can't believe she's gone." she wailed. "Why would she do something like that?"

Jess just rejoiced in the closeness of her, of the feel of her warm body next to his. He felt the blood rush south and disentangled himself a little from her so she wouldn't feel his arousal. To her it would be wildly inappropriate, to him it was the natural reaction to seeing her after so long.

Jess held her until she calmed down a little, then slowly lead her to a bench. Lorelai gave him a slightly dirty look, mostly because she never had completely approved of him.

Jess let Rory cry on him, but regretted that she hadn't even really looked at him, to see how good he looked now. She hadn't even seen his shirt looking nice and ironed before she had covered it with tears.

He stroked her hair and whispered to her, trying to comfort her. He was getting mildly frustrated at how much she was crying, instead of getting to know him again. Sure it was a funeral, but hadn't she cried enough?

Finally she slowed down a little.

"Jess I'm so glad you are here." she sobbed. "Lane..." here she choked up on the word. "Lane said she was probably going to meet up with you the day she..." she trailed off.

"Did she call you?" he asked, silently angry. That might link him to Lane the day she died. Of course Lane would take every opportunity to fuck up his perfect plan!

"Yeah... she called and said she had just talked to you and you were going to hang out if her mom left."

"Oh, that. Yeah I called her to hang out but then she never called me back, so at first I assumed that her mom was still there... I wish I would have known or gone over to check." Jess said, his voice dripping with regret.

"I know you and I haven't talked but I'm glad you and her were friends these last few years." Rory said, somewhat disentangling herself from Jess. She realized that they hadn't talked in a while, and they hadn't parted on good terms, and here she was crying on his shoulder like nothing had ever happened.

Jess was just about to talk to her, to assure her that he still cared about her when Dean showed up.

Jess cursed mentally. Of course that big idiot would have to come now.

Rory gave him a hug too, while Jess seethed.

"Dean, hi." she sniffled.

"Rory, how are you doing?" Dean looked at her with concern in his big dumb eyes. Jess wanted to punch him.

"I just can't believe it.. when you called me and told me I was in shock. We've been best friends since kindergarten."

Jess latched onto what she said about him calling... so beanpole had given her the news? She was talking to him but not to Jess? The sick feeling returned to the pit of his stomach. What if they were back together and he didn't know anything about it? But that couldn't be, Jess decided. These thoughts continued and he realized that he had missed the rest of the conversation, and Dean had left.

"Rory I know we didn't talk but I've thought about you a lot." he admitted. "It was hard to hang out with Lane because she always reminded me of you, but she was still a really good friend."

Rory nodded. "She was the best." and another fit of tears started.

Jess sighed inwardly. Of course he was the only person here who wasn't that upset and it was understandable but he couldn't help but feel frustrated. How could he talk to her if she wouldn't stop crying already?

His mind wandered as the service commenced. Lorelai had sat down on the other side next to Rory but Jess kept holding one of her hands, trying to keep that connection between them. He really wanted to talk to her now that she was back in town, just hadn't expected all the drama and tears.

He kept glancing over at her, amazed that even with red puffy eyes she could still look great. Her body had matured into a more womanly figure and her hair was different, but good. Her clothes looked much more expensive than what she used to where. Jess couldn't believe all the time that had elapsed and how much she could have changed. Had she been with someone else? Did she have a boyfriend? Was she doing well in school?

He realized that as much as he wanted her to be, she wasn't really his Rory anymore and he was going to have to work hard to reclaim her. Especially if there was someone else. Jess had his own share of people in between but no one seriously and most of his sexual activity had consisted of spontaneous nighttime visits to Shane, who never turned him, or anyone else, down.

"Fucking slut!" he said, somewhat loudly.

Rory turned to him, shocked.  
"What?!" she asked.

Jess realized that many people were staring at him. He wondered what part of the speech his impromptu comment had interrupted, and further realized that everyone no doubt thought he was talking about Lane.

"I just can't believe she went and did that!" he proclaimed angrily, then left quickly.

Humiliated, Jess sat down outside and shook his head. He had gotten distracted and probably messed everything up with Rory. He could try to pass the comment off as anger at Lane for committing suicide, supposedly that was a common reaction. He decided this just in time as Rory stormed out after him.

"I can't believe you!" she exclaimed. "How could you say that at her memorial service?"

"I..." Jess groped for a response. "I was just listening and it made me mad. I mean she had so much to live for and she threw it all away. I guess it was very inappropriate and I wish I hadn't said it, and I'm sure she wasn't actually a slut..." he trailed off.

Rory softened a little. She was a college girl, of course she knew that everyone handled grief in their own ways.

"Well you should go in there and apologize." she scolded him. "You disrupted the service and shocked everyone, especially Mrs. Kim."

Jess nodded sheepishly, then followed Rory back in. He apologized, excused himself by saying that he just had an outburst, that all of this was really hard to deal with, then sat down again next to Rory. Lorelai gave him an even dirtier look than she had earlier.

After the service Jess tried to talk to Rory alone. But Rory had other ideas. She walked around and said hello to everyone and spent extra time with Lane's family. Jess felt spiteful. She hadn't seen him in years and all she wanted to do was give her condolences to everyone around her.

Finally he approached her. "Hey Rory, are you staying in Stars Hollow overnight?" he asked.

Rory shook her head. "I have to be back for class tomorrow. They wouldn't give me a leave, even for a couple days, because its not an immediate family member."

Jess cursed himself for being such an idiot. Why hadn't he killed a family member instead?

"I've really missed you. And Lane really wanted us to be friends again. Is there any way we could get together and talk?" Jess decided to make the best out of the situation.

Rory looked distracted. "I can give you my cell phone number." she responded.

Jess was inwardly upset but realized that it was probably the best he could hope for.

He nodded and Rory quickly scratched the number onto a piece of paper and handed it to him.

Then she excused herself and Jess saw her walk over to Dean.

Jess felt his blood temperature rise. He directed a wrathful glance in Dean's direction and then walked off. This day hadn't gone anything like he had planned. But at least he was somewhat in touch with Rory now, and could call her in a few days. Hopefully she would have calmed down by then and he could actually talk to her, instead of listening to her cry as her tears stained his shirt.


	4. Reconnecting

_Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. And for everyone that called this story sick, thanks, that was what I was going for._

_JenCala28 and CharliLee, I doubt you are still reading this, but I'm sorry you hate it. It's really just my sense of humor. Back in college my boyfriend used to send me long emails to cheer me up when I was upset about how to kill and dismember my roommate without getting caught. It is sick, so I won't try to defend myself. But poorly written? I'm not sure I deserve that._

_Curley-Q- Thanks for reading!_

_Sagebeth- That line was for you! Plus, it's Jess's POV._

* * *

Jess did call Rory, about a week later. It felt like the longest week of his life. He wanted to give her time but he also really wanted to talk to her, before he became a distant memory again. And he wanted to get over his anger at Dean. Stupid punk always going where he wasn't wanted... If it hadn't been Tristan who he killed first Jess always figured that he would have liked to have killed Dean. Although the murder would have to be different because Dean was too tall for him to cut his throat with any ease.

In spite of himself Jess laughed a little at the thought of Dean twitching on the ground the way Tristan had. He had never regretted Tristan's death, just regretted what he had done, how close he had come to fucking up his life permanently. But everything was fine and now he had #2 under his belt as well.

So when he finally picked up the phone Jess felt calm and cheerful. And desperate to talk to Rory again.

The phone rang several times before she picked up.

"Hello?" she asked.  
"Rory, it's me, Jess." he responded.

"Oh Jess... hi. I can't believe you called." she said, making a pointed joke about how often he had forgotten to call during their relationship.

"Yeah well I wanted to talk to you. Can we get together?" he asked her, seeing no point in stalling.

"I guess we could. You should know though that I'm dating someone." she said.

Jess instantly felt sick. "You are?" he said, starting to panic a little.

"Yeah, his name is Logan." she said.

"Well I just want to meet as friends." he said, trying to formulate a plan.

She sounded relieved. "Thats okay then. Where do you want to meet?"

"Are you living on campus?" he asked.

"No... I'm living with Logan." she said after a pause.

Fuck! Jess thought. This is bad. Not only did he have to worry about Dean but she was actually living with another guy? Didn't she know that they were supposed to be together?  
"Well where is that? Give me the address and I'll pick you up. Are you sure he won't mind?" Jess asked.

"I'm sure he wouldn't. You and I are old friends. And he's out of town right now anyway."

Rory gave Jess the address.

"Are you free tonight?" he asked.

"Sure." she said.

Jess silently cheered. She was going to see him, there had to be a way to win her back.

"I'll be there at 7?" he suggested.

"That works." Rory said. He could tell that she was looking forward to seeing him, even though she used her words sparingly.

"See you tonight." he said and hung up the phone. Suddenly he jumped into action, preparing to see her.

He took a nice long shower and even put on a some moisturizer, although it felt very _American Psycho_.

He took a long time with his hair too, although it was unusual for Jess to care much what anyone else thought of him. But with Rory he did care. She had to come back to him, especially after all that he had just gone through to talk to her again. And he would have to think of something to do about Logan, whoever he was. Probably some asshole who didn't deserve her.

Finally satisfied with how he looked, Jess looked at the time. Only five. Which meant he had at least an hour, if not an hour and a half to wait before he left. Picking up his trusty book Jess settled down to read for a while but couldn't focus. He felt so nervous the words seemed to blur on the page.

Finally setting down the book with some frustration Jess decided to leave early and find a good place to take her. He got into the car, making sure there was enough gas in it.

The drive seemed long but time didn't go as quickly as Jess had hoped. He couldn't wait to see her, even if she had changed from the Rory he used to know. He was hoping he could persuade her to cheat, or better yet leave her boyfriend but that was unlikely so he was already devising a plan to get rid of him. He had to see what the guy looked like, hear stories of him so he could figure out the best way to get him out of the picture, and fast.

After a while Jess realized that he could start looking for her place now. Hopefully he wouldn't be too early, but he wanted to see her.

Driving around he realized that the place was close to the Yale campus, and then found himself looking at a very impressive building. So the guy must be rich... Yet another one of those.. he thought with distaste. He hoped the guy wouldn't be another Tristan, but he also better back off if he didn't want to meet he same fate.

"What am I turning into?" he wondered aloud. "This was never me.. it must be some fluke. Everything will be fine once Rory and I are together again." He said this to himself like some sort of mantra, only half believing it.

Going to the building he rang the bell to the apartment number Rory had given him. The name said Huntzberger.

Nice name, thought Jess. Logan Huntzberger. He made a mental note of the name.

The buzzer crackled and Rory's voice came through. "Hey Jess sorry I'm not ready yet. I'll buzz you in and you can take the elevator up here if you want to."

"Alright." he said casually. He looked at his reflection in the glass of the door. Hair standing up, leather jacket in place, confident air. Perfect. Plus the bruising on his hands from the cord around Lane's neck had pretty much gone away at this point, which was good because it had been painful for days afterwards.

He opened the door and walked in, towards the elevator and took it to the top floor.

Rory was there to meet him when he stepped out. She was without a jacket, shoes and her hair was a bit of a mess but to him she looked terrific.

"Sorry I'm such a mess. You came a little early." she said.

"It doesn't matter." he said simply.

"Want to come in for a minute while I finish up?" she asked.

He nodded and followed her inside.

And immediately noticed that this guy must be really wealthy because the place was huge and furnished with some of the most expensive things he had ever seen. That made things more difficult because there was no way that Jess could take care of her in the same way. Shit, he was still working at Walmart.

Rory went into a bedroom so Jess sat stiffly on the couch, looking around. He saw a picture of Rory with who he guessed was Logan because they definitely looked like a couple.

He looked a little more and found a pile of pictures, some of Rory, some of Logan, a few of them together. He slipped one of Logan into his pocket, knowing that it might come in handy later to see know what the guy looked like.

Just as he was done Rory came back out, looking much more ready.

"I'm ready." she announced.

Jess smiled. "Good, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"I saw this restaurant I thought looked good." he said.

"I can't believe that after all these years we are just going out to have dinner together." she said. "I don't even know what you have been doing."

They got into the car.

"Not too much." he said. "Working, reading. How about you?"

"Pretty much the same. Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked awkwardly.

"Not really right now." he said, thinking of Shane. She was by no means exclusive, so therefore probably didn't count.

"Do you see much of people from Stars Hollow?" he asked, meaning Dean.

"Not too much." she said. "I see, saw Lane sometimes." Tears welled up in her eyes. Hoping to avoid all the crying this time Jess quickly changed the subject.

"What about Dean?" he asked.  
"Yeah its weird he and Logan are actually friends." Rory said. "So I do see him about once a month. He usually brings his girlfriend, Shane."

Jess momentarily lost his focus and the car swerved.

"He's dating Shane?" Overwhelming disgust came over Jess when he realized that he had probably been sleeping with Shane around the same time as Dean. That was practically sleeping with Dean.

"Yeah they seem pretty happy. I never figured her to be a one man woman, but he says she is." Rory said.  
Jess smiled to himself. Poor big dumb Dean had no idea what a slut he was dating.

"Maybe she is." Jess said, although he knew otherwise. "So tell me about this Logan." he said as they got to the restaurant and stepped out.  
"There isn't that much to tell. He goes to Yale with me and we've been together officially for about a year."

Jess swore to himself again. So this was serious and the guy was rich. Great.

He changed the subject and they talked about other things. The awkwardness wore off and Jess was glad to see that although she had changed there was a lot about her that was still the same. He couldn't believe that she was dating some rich jerk, was in the DAR and dressed like a society girl, but that didn't matter. She was still Rory, and they had a great time talking.

They caught up on books, movies and music, what they had always talked about when they were dating.

When Jess finally dropped her off that night he didn't even try to kiss her, knowing that it wouldn't do any good. She was committed to Logan.

He drove off, already having a plan in mind to deal with that situation. It would just take some manipulation and some patience to pull off.


	5. The Breakup

_Sagebeth- Thanks again for the review and encouragement. And fear not, something bad will definitely happen!_

_Curley-Q- You'll have to wait and see... but we can't have Jess get caught, that wouldn't be any fun!_

_Hollowgirl22- Sorry you hate it, not for everyone I guess._

* * *

Jess had it all planned out, once again. And this time it would hurt not only Logan but Dean as well, which was a plus. He kept promising himself no more murders, so he decided to try something else instead.

He talked to Shane, who of course knew Logan from going over there with Dean. So, when he got bored in the middle of her riding him he stopped her and brought up Logan.

"Hey Shane, you know Logan, right?"

She looked at him startled, confused. She stopped her motions and lay back down on him.

"Why the hell are you bringing him up now?" she asked.

"Well you know he is really rich. Wouldn't he be a better boyfriend than Dean?" he asked.

Shane climbed off him. "And you thought of that while we were having sex?" she asked.

She wrapped herself in his sheet.

"Well I was just thinking that you know I don't understand why you aren't with Logan, instead of Dean." he said.  
She made a face. "Apparently he really likes Rory."

"You are way better than Rory." he said, feeding her ego.

She smiled at him. "I'd date you if you didn't work at Wal-mart." she said.

"Yeah I know. I'd date you too." he lied, waiting for her to get to the point. He could only tolerate her presence for so long, and usually only if she was naked.

"I think you should go for it." he suggested.

"I am sick of Dean. He thinks that we are exclusive, and I can't seem to find a way to tell him we aren't. And he's terrible in bed. It's like having sex with a spastic troglodyte."

Jess was tempted to laugh, but didn't.

"Why do you care though?" Shane asked.  
"Because Rory broke up with me and then here she is dating some rich guy! I just want a little revenge, thats all."

"I'll try." Shane shrugged. "I've seen him look at me."

"I'd love to see the look on her face when she finds out." Jess said.

"Oh I'll tell you if anything is going on with me and him." said Shane.

Jess smiled. This next plan was going perfect too. He would get Rory to see her boyfriend cheat on her and she would come running to him. Shane had to come through though. Hopefully she was smart enough to do this one thing. And then he would have to find some way to get back at her for having sex with Dean and not telling him. Jess felt dirty just touching her now, it had totally ruined the sexual experiences they had. Ever since he had learned about the relationship from Rory he only came by when he really needed sex or needed something from her, like today.

No more killing, no more killing. Jess repeated the words in his head, over and over. No matter how much he was tempted he didn't want to kill again. It was risky enough as it was and he had been lucky, but he didn't know if he would continue to be lucky. It just wasn't worth it, especially over someone like Shane.

They got dressed and Jess left, hoping Shane would be quick about seducing Logan. She was easy to manipulate, which was one good quality about her.

He didn't have to wait too long, all things considered. Shane called him three days later.

"Hey, Logan is definitely interested." she said proudly. "Should I bother to dump Dean first?"

"It's probably better not too." suggested Jess. "That way if it doesn't work out you still have him to fall back on."

"That's true. You are so smart! Thanks for helping me."

"No problem." said Jess, with more meaning to his words than she understood. Now he just had to make sure that at least Rory, preferably Rory and Dean walked in on the action. Or at least found out about it.  
Shane interrupted his thoughts. "Why haven't you been calling me?" she asked in a pouting voice.

Jess thought for a moment. "I guess it just got kinda old." he said, trying to be hurtful.  
"What do you mean?" Shane asked. He could hear the hurt in her voice.

"You know, always the same thing. Hey I know what you could do." he said as if the idea had just occurred to him. "You should tape you and Logan having sex. That would be really hot."

"Really?" Shane asked sceptically. "Do you want the tape of me and Dean too?"

Jess felt about to throw up. "No!" he said emphatically. "I mean, I think with Logan would be better. Why would I want to see a tape of you and a spastic troglodyte?"

"That's right, I did call him that." Shane said. "But there is some stuff he is actually really good at. You'll have to see the tape. I mean when he sticks it in my.."

Jess cut her off before his sex life was ruined forever. "Just worry about Logan, okay?" he said, swallowing hard.

"Fine." she said, and hung up.

Jess shuddered a little and mentally resolved never to have sex with her again. Besides, he should focus on Rory, she was the one he really cared about.

Then he called Rory. They had been talking fairly regularly since their dinner together and it had been great. He also tried to find out her schedule so that he could manufacture an accidental discovery of Shane and Logan.

And it wasn't that hard to do.

A couple days later Shane called him again. "I'm in Logan's apartment." she giggled. "Dean and Rory went out for food so Logan and I had sex."

"Did you tape it?" asked Jess.

"Yup! So I'll come over tonight and show you."

"Hang on a sec, I've got another call." he said, interrupting her.

He put her on hold and dialed Rory's cell phone. "Hey Rory, what's up?" he asked.

"I'm getting lunch with Dean." she said. "We were just heading back to the apartment. Why did you call?"

"No reason, really. Just wanted to see if you were free to talk. No emergency, you can call me later."

"Okay. Well Dean and Shane are over but they should be leaving in like an hour, I'm guessing. I'll call you then."

Jess heard traffic in the street and knew that they must be outside going towards the apartment. Quickly he switched back to Shane.

"Sorry about that. You were talking about the tape?"

"Yeah it's really hot. Logan is a perv." she said happily.

"Where is he?" Jess asked.  
"In the bedroom, cleaning up."

"Just for a minute can you play a clip of the tape for me? I'd really like to hear it." he said, trying to make it sound sexy.  
"You just can't wait, can you." said Shane. "Fine I'll put it in."

A second later Jess heard some of the most animalistic sex sounds he had ever heard.

"Sorry, that was me and Dean." Shane said. "I have to forward to Logan."

Jess hoped that she would be fast enough. Then he heard normal sex sounds coming faintly to the phone.  
"Wow thats really hot." he commented blandly, feeling disgusted.

Just then he heard the expected sounds, Rory and Dean entering the apartment. He stayed on the line just long enough to hear Rory and Dean exclaiming at the images playing on the gigantic television.

He hung up the phone with a satisfied smile, mentally checking off Logan from the list of obstacles keeping him from Rory. And hurting Dean was an added bonus. He just hoped they wouldn't comfort each other. He would have to kill himself if he drove Dean and Rory together. But fortunately she called him a couple hours later.

He could tell she had been crying. "Sorry I didn't call earlier."

"It's okay. What's wrong?" he asked trying to sound curious.

"Logan." was all she said. "He is an asshole."

"What did he do?"

"He cheated on me. With Shane." was all she said. "I'm moving my stuff out."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to stay with my mom. I can't believe he could do that." She burst into tears.

"Rory stay there, I'll be there soon to help you." he said. It was the perfect chance to help her, to show her that he still cared about her.

"Are you sure?" she asked tearfully.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm leaving now." Jess said, grabbing his jacket.

"Thanks." she said simply, and then they hung up the phone.

Jess grinned. He would have Rory to himself for a while, and she would be hurt and vulnerable. It was perfect! Not that he wanted her to be hurt or vulnerable, but it did make it so much easier to slip back into her life. Too bad he didn't have a place to offer her so she didn't have to go back to live with her mom. It would be harder to get time with her with those two hanging out all the time. Maybe they would fight...

Jess dismissed it as idle dreaming and got into his car, driving as quickly as he dared to see her sooner. He couldn't wait to see her, and this seemed like a miracle even though he had engineered it. Although, come to think of it, Logan really was an asshole. How could he treat her like that? He dared to cheat on Rory with someone like Shane? Fuck him! She didn't deserve that!

Jess got more and more angry as he drove to see Rory. Even though he had planned the whole thing, the fact that it was so easy really said something about that jerk. Fine. he told himself. Just one more murder. One final one and he would be done. Logan can't get away with treating Rory like that. I won't let anyone hurt her.

But the murder would have to wait, at least until Rory moved out and he had time to plan it. And this time, it was going to be bloody! Jess was so filled with spite for Logan that he tried to come up with the most violent death possible for him.

Jess tried to remind himself not to get too confident. Just because he had gotten away with murder twice didn't mean that he would continue to get lucky. But with Rory by his side, how could he not be?

Jess again reminded himself that he hadn't won her back yet. But here was his chance. Looking out of his car window he saw Rory standing outside the apartment building, looking angry and with tears staining her face. A small pile of her belongings were next to her.

And there was Logan, his hand grasping her arm as he tried to talk to her. Jess jumped out of the car in a hurry, not wanting to give Rory the chance to forgive him. It would be a lot harder to kill him if she still lived there, and of course he didn't want any suspicion to fall on her.

He quickly walked up to Logan, giving him shove. "How dare you!" he yelled at him, making enough of a scene to attract attention. This was carefully planned. Normally Jess let his anger seethe beneath the surface, rarely showing itself until it exploded. He was good at keeping his cool. But he wanted people to see that he was angry at Logan. If he beat him up a little then everyone would assume that it was over, he was no longer angry, that he had felt avenged and moved on. That way he wouldn't necessarily be the first suspect when Logan turned up dead. So Jess let himself vent some of his anger, as he grappled with Logan. Rory tried to stop them and Jess accidentally elbowed her in the face. He instantly felt overwhelmed with remorse. But he kept struggling with Logan, making a mental note to apologize profusely later.

He got in a couple punches to Logan's face, and was satisfied knowing that it would probably leave the other boy with a black eye. Of course he wouldn't be alive long enough for it to really show, but oh well, at least it would hurt for the few hours that Logan had still alive. Finally Rory got the two of them separated and Jess feigned exhaustion, as if his anger towards Logan was spent. As they got in the car Rory looked at him angrily.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded. "You come here and have a big fight with Logan outside his apartment? You could have been arrested. And I can take care of myself. I'm not happy with him but it isn't your place to attack him!" she was furious.

Jess sighed to himself. This wasn't going exactly as he had planned.

"Rory I'm sorry." he began, but she wasn't done yet.

"You can't just show up again in my life and suddenly act all protective! What were you thinking? And I don't want to hear any excuses."

Jess felt irritated. How was he supposed to apologize if she wouldn't let him talk?

"I just couldn't believe he would do something like that to you. I mean he has the perfect girl and he fucks it up." Jess smiled to himself. He had apologized and complimented her. Smooth move. But Rory wasn't impressed.

"Just take me home please." she said, glaring at him a little. She sat silently the rest of the ride home and Jess wondered what to do now. He had to get her to forgive him.

But nonetheless he dropped her off at the old house in Stars Hollow. Her mom still owned the place and had been staying there after the funeral for a while, so Rory was going to stay in Stars Hollow too. After dropping her off at her mom's house he went home to plan Logan's murder.


	6. Two More Down

_ Curley-Q - It was cold-hearted, but it's all for love!_

_Sagebeth- Sorry, won't happen again. I often have the same problem. How can I pretend to be working when I'm laughing at something that would horrify my co-workers? And you know I love Dean and Jess. Nothing is sacred._

* * *

Jess tried to think of a plan but nothing came to him. Thoughts of Rory just kept returning to him and all he could think about was the look and smell and feel of her. Finally, getting nowhere in his murder plot he looked at the time and realizing how late it was decided to sneak into Rory's house to see her. That should help him clear his mind of the intoxication.

He walked to her house and saw that the lights were dark. He peered into the window and saw that she was there, asleep, and that she was alone in the room.

Jess smiled again. Fate was making things easy for him. He slipped around to the back door where he knew the lock was always broken. Sneaking inside he walked quietly to Rory's door, then opened it as silently as possible, slithering on the floor until he was under her bed. He could hear her gentle, undisturbed breathing from here and was comforted to know that at least while she was asleep she wasn't hurting. He lay there for a while until he heard her stir. Willing himself to be perfectly still he waited to see what she would do. Her feet appeared by the side of the bed and he resisted the urge to reach out and touch them, to feel the pants of her pajamas, to cover her legs with kisses. She stumbled sleepily out of the room and he heard the bathroom door shut.

Finally she reappeared and climbed back into bed without having noticed that he was even there. He listened for a long time until he heard her breathing slow again, and saw one arm drape by the side of the bed. Entranced he listened to her for hours, enchanted by the least noise she was making. And there, in that center of calm he turned his thoughts back to Logan. There would still be time tonight to murder him if he came up with a plan quickly, so Jess really put all his thought into it. After all, why put of until tomorrow what one can do today? He smiled at the cheesy but apt maxim. The more he thought about it the more his thoughts returned to the night of Tristan's murder and the anger he had felt then. He hadn't really planned that and it had worked for him, so maybe he should just get some things together and go, see what opportunities presented themselves. He make a mental checklist of things to bring, but before he could carefully extract himself from under Rory's bed he fell asleep, comforted by the feeling of her all around him.

Jess woke up as the room began to lighten. He felt completely stiff and sore. Cursing at himself he lay under the bed, blinking and trying to listen for Rory's breathing. He still heard it, which meant that she was still asleep but he couldn't risk trying to sneak out of the room now. She would probably wake up and see him, and it would be very difficult to explain why he was here, under her bed. He waited for what seemed like, and probably was, hours until Lorelai entered the room.

"Hey Rory." she said, shaking her daughter gently.

Rory murmured a little, sleepily. Jess was amazed at how cute it was.

"Wake up." Lorelai said. "Want to go to Luke's for breakfast?"

Jess heard Rory sit up a little.

"I don't want to see Jess." he heard her say. "He went completely psycho on Logan yesterday."

Jess listened anxiously, hoping that he would still have a chance with her.

"I can't really blame him." said Lorelai. "You know I never really cared for him but Rory he does care about you and none of us like seeing you hurt."  
"I'm a big girl though, I can look out for myself."

"I know honey. But at least talk to him about it." said Lorelai.

"You just don't want to miss danish day." Rory accused her mother, jokingly.

"Was I that obvious?" Lorelai asked.  
Rory imitated her mom. "Talk to Jess, he cares about you." She laughed. "Really mom, that was pretty obvious."

"Fine well now that you are awake let's go." Lorelai said.

"Give me a second to get changed and then I'll be right there." Rory said finally.

Jess hoped desperately that she would change in her room. That would make the whole night worthwhile.

Lorelai stood up and left the room as Rory went to her closet.

Quietly Jess pulled out a small knife to make a hole in her bed skirt, wanting the best possible view.

Jess held his breath as Rory slipped out or her pajamas. His eyes wandered over her naked body. The years had definitely improved her and given some maturity to her figure. He felt the blood rushing down and tried not to breath loudly as he stroked himself, desperate to release the tension and pressure he felt at looking at her, his eyes ravishing her body. She was perfect, absolutely perfect, and this just strengthened his resolve to win her back, no matter what the cost.

All too quickly Rory slipped into her clothes, and still unaware of his presence left the room. It took a matter of seconds for Jess to reach his climax, still trying to stifle his breath as the sticky substance hit the bottom of the box spring on her bed. Slightly embarrassed Jess reached around to find something to wipe himself with and his hand found a pair of Rory's panties. He wiped himself up quickly but left the bed, knowing that he had to get out of there fast. Besides, how often was she going to be under her bed?

He heard Lorelai and Rory leave the house. Just to be safe he waited another five minutes and then wiggled out from under the bed, trying to stretch his aching muscles. He slipped back out the back door and then hid in the yard, trying to think of what to do now. Obviously he hadn't killed Logan when he meant to, but he didn't want to wait another night. He had to get done with that so he could devote his time to Rory. So that meant a daytime killing, just like Lane's. Of course this one would be difficult to stage as a suicide, so he would just have to go with whatever inspiration struck him at the time. He went back to Luke's walking past Rory and Lorelai who were eating breakfast together. He smirked a little at the thought of what he had just done under Rory's bed without either of them knowing.

Rory said a brief hello to him but was obviously still annoyed and Jess was preoccupied, wanting to get Logan's murder out of the way as soon as possible before he had to be at work. He packed a bag with a knife, rope, gloves, and his Wal-mart uniform so he could go straight to work afterwards. That would help to give him an alibi and also would save on gas. He felt in his pocket and felt the pair of Rory's panties he had pilfered and soiled. He had decided to keep them so as not to shock her when she found them stained. He slipped them into the bag as well for good luck. Then he looked around for anything else that he might need but nothing else caught his eye. On the way down he grabbed a dough nut for the road. It was never good to commit felonies on an empty stomach. Well this was going to be more than a simple felony, but still it was a good rule.

"I'm leaving for work." he told Luke on the way out.

"You have to leave this early?" Luke asked, glancing at the clock.

"Oh well I have to get gas and I wanted to check out this music store on the way."

"Alright then, see you tonight."

Jess nodded, shouldered his bag and left. He gave one more backward glance towards Rory, mentally dedicating this killing to her. She didn't know it but he was her protector and he wasn't going to let this bastard get away with hurting her.

The drive seemed shorter now because Jess didn't need to look at directions. But then he remembered that he was going to need to be let in by someone. How was he going to get into the building without giving himself away? It seemed like an insurmountable obstacle and Jess was close to giving up and turning back but he decided to keep going and see if he could gain admittance without giving himself away.

He went up to the door, staring at the bell. Should he ring it? Pushing the bell finally he waited until the speaker next to him crackled.

"Who is it?" Logan's voice asked.

Jess thought quickly and decided to pretend to be someone else.

"Hi, my name is uh.. Colin." he said, picking a random name, and then cursed himself for picking such a stupid one. "I'm here on business." he had disguised his voice as well as he could but knew that he sounded stupid. He should have planned it better.

Fortunately though it seemed to work.

"Colin you goof, get on in here." Logan said, and Jess heard the door next to him click. He pulled it open and headed up the stairs, surprised at his dumb luck. Logan must actually know someone named Colin... what were the odds of that?

When he got up there he heard Logan yell to come on in, so he turned the handle and stepped in, shutting and locking the door behind him.

He looked around and the room was empty. It smelled like sex and alcohol in the place.

"We're in here." he heard Shane's voice yell.

"Shit!" he swore quietly. Shane was here too, that would definitely complicate things. Well she would have to die too... Jess didn't really mind having to kill her though, although she could be useful sometimes.

He pulled out the rope and knife, and stood next to the bedroom door, silently.

"What the hell is going on?" he heard Logan say somewhat drunkenly.

"I'll go see." he heard Shane getting up and stepping to the door. He let her get all the way out before he snatched her, knocking her head into the wall.

As fast as he could he knotted the rope around her wrists, hearing Logan getting up now as well.

He smashed her head again on the wall, dazing her temporarily. Logan stumbled out and Jess was ready, clubbing him on the side of the head with the knife handle, knocking him down. The guy was strong though and Jess had to struggle to hold him. Swearing, Jess stabbed his knife into Logan's shoulder to temporarily disable him, then managed to tie him up. Shane was crawling towards the door so Jess ran and stopped her, stomping on her leg. He heard the bone crack and she cried out as he tied her securely as well.

Then he stopped to take a breath, looking at the two captives on the floor. They were too stunned to even yell. Before they could think to he gagged them with the clothes he saw lying around. Shane was wearing Logan's shirt and Logan was wearing only his boxers. He was obviously drunk but seemed well on his way to getting over Rory.

Jess propped them up against the wall, wanting the chance to vent before he killed them.

"Logan I can't believe you would treat Rory like that." he started. "You are such an asshole to cheat on her when you should have been grateful that she even looked your way. That's why you are going to die."

"And Shane, what can I say, wrong place at the wrong time and all that crap. Besides, how could you have sex with me and Dean at the same time? You disgust me!" Jess decided to stop delaying the inevitable. That would only give them more time to escape. He wanted to take more time with Logan because he hated him more, but needed to kill him quickly because he was much bigger and stronger. Jess grasped the knife, already stained with Logan's blood. He walked to Logan as the boy squirmed and struggled desperately.

Jess tried to think of the worst way to kill him but his rage took over and he plunged his knife into Logan's other shoulder, which would also help to disable his arms. Grasping his hair he pulled his head back, and then thought better of it. That was way too similar to Tristan's murder and if he was going to kill someone it might as well be interesting. So instead he stuck his knife into Logan's back, around where the lungs are. Logan responded with a jerk and a muffled scream as blood poured from the wound. Shane looked on, horrified, unable to turn away. The shirt in Logan's mouth was stained red from the blood he was coughing up, but he was unable to get rid of it because of the gag. Jess forgot himself for the moment and looked on with curiosity at what was happening to the kid in front of him. It was obvious that Logan was choking to death on his own blood, which fascinated Jess. He watched Logan writhe there for a while until he got bored watching and turned to Shane. She was struggling frantically against the ropes tied on her, whimpering a little as she struggled.

He felt like he owed her some kind of apology, after all, he had just used her to get Rory back and now he was going to kill her.

"Thanks for all the good times. Sorry about this." he said quietly, looking into her eyes. She stared pleadingly back at him but Jess decided to kill her anyway. He aimed for her throat this time, but unfortunately missed by a little. The knife was sticking deep into the side of her neck where it joined the shoulder and was gushing blood, but she was still alive. Without bothering to take the knife out Jess knocked her down and stomped on her head, trying to end her life quickly. She was still alive. He stomped harder, bringing all the force of his boot heel down on her head. There was a crack and he could see that her neck was twisted, her face was smashed and she was dead. The side of her face was a darkened mask of blood and torn flesh. One eye protruded from the socket and her hair was stained red. He looked away, quickly pulling out the knife and looking back at the fast expiring Logan.

Logan's eyes looked tight from pain and Jess smiled a little at him. Then, with the small smile still on his face he stabbed Logan through the eye. This wasn't quite deep enough to kill him so he twisted the knife, burying it deeper into his head. Blood and other fluids sprayed on Jess's face and he looked at himself, realizing that he was completely covered in blood.

Then, glancing back at Logan he saw that he was finally dead, slumped against the wall.

Jess looked at the time and realized that he would have to hurry to make it to work on time. He didn't have as much time to clean up as he would have liked. But he was wearing gloves, his trusty murder gloves, so there wouldn't be any fingerprints. The rope was Luke's, what he had debated using on Lane but was still very ordinary rope. Besides, now it was completely soaked in blood, which would probably erase any other evidence. Jess knew he was being sloppy but didn't have time to care. He was standing in a pool of blood. Blood covered the walls and nearby furniture. He looked at his knife and realized how bored he was of it. He would have to try something else next time. No. No next time! He scolded himself, but gently because he was exhausted. This was it, there was no need to kill anyone else. Shane was only dead because she had been here with Logan. If she hadn't been such a slut she might still be alive.

He didn't even know where to begin cleaning up. First he took off his clothes, dropping them into the puddle of blood. There was no way he could keep those clothes anymore. Damn he would have to start replacing his closet soon if he kept this up. Smiling at this thought he stepped over Shane and to the bathroom, knowing that he was leaving bloody sock prints on the floor. That would give away his shoe size, but there wasn't time to really disguise it. He got in the shower and washed off, then changed into his Wal-mart uniform and a new pair of shoes. He took the old clothes and threw them into a garbage bag. Then he grabbed his knife and washed it off in the sink. There was not too much other evidence of him having been here, and he had been here the one time before, albeit briefly, in case there were traces of him.

He decided that he didn't have time for anything else. The scene would have to stay the way it was. As an afterthought though he put in the nearest video tape and sure enough it was the tape of Shane and Logan. He turned it up. Hopefully the neighbors would think they were having sex. That would at least confuse the timing of the murder a little.

Then Jess glanced around one more time, saw Logan's wallet and helped himself to the cash inside, several hundred dollars. He smiled. Jackpot! Now he could buy Rory a present and maybe take her out somewhere.

Then he looked once again at the still bodies against the wall and let himself out, heading to work so he would be on time.


	7. Downtime

_Thanks for my faithful reviewers! I really do appreciate the feedback, even the negative reviews._

_Curley-Q- Isn't it amazing what people's minds tell them when they don't want to accept the truth? They didn' t hear Jess because they didn't want to, it was beyond the realm of possiblity to them. _

_Sagebeth- As always you seem to share my sick sense of humor. _

_Oh and I know I promised sex and violence, but so far there has been a lot of one and none of the other. Don't worry, its coming up._

* * *

Jess was at work, after the murders, and surprisingly calm. He hated his job, so it was no surprise that he was surly. He was shaking inside, already regretting the murders. How stupid was he? How could he possibly not get caught for these? And then what would happen to Rory? What would she think of him? The questions went on and on in his mind as he recalled the image of the bodies, there on the floor. The people they had been didn't matter to him, although they hadn't necessarily deserved death, but Jess was concerned about himself, and more than that he was concerned about Rory. Of course she would be dragged into this one. She would be questioned by police and harassed. Jess was sad at the thought that these murders might inconvenience Rory, even though he had killed them for her. Well Shane was more for himself, but that was beside the point, she wouldn't have died at all if she hadn't been there.

The work day seemed to drag on, and Jess thought again and again about the bag of bloody clothes in his car. He had to dispose of them, and fast. This was no time to get sloppy!

He finally got out of work and got into the car, still debating on where to dispose of the clothes. Finally he did the same thing he had done with Tristan's murder, he drove to another town, dropped them in a dumpster and that was it, he drove back home. Jess's face wore a satisfied smile when he got back to Luke's that day.

He had accomplished so much since yesterday. Rory was back in Stars Hollow, at least temporarily, he had seen her radiant nude body, the memory of which still stirred him whenever he thought of it, he had dispatched of an asshole and a slut and he had made it to work on time, ensuring a full paycheck this week.

He checked the news that night to see if the bodies had been discovered yet but there was nothing about it. Damn, Jess hated waiting.

So instead he turned his thoughts back to Rory. He decided to go to her house, try to talk with her.

He briefly glanced in the mirror and then walked out, confident that he could get her to talk to him.

Returning to her house felt like returning to the scene of a crime, which, when he thought about it, was technically true. Breaking and entering and whatnot. But what Rory didn't know couldn't possibly hurt her, so he forgot about his earlier transgressions and rang the bell excited to see her.

Lorelai answered the door.

"Jess.." she said. "What are you doing here?"

Jess quickly made up a reason. "I dropped Rory off last night and she was pretty upset so I wanted to check on her. I saw you two at the diner this morning but I had to leave for work so I didn't get to say hi. Is she here?"

Lorelai nodded. "She is but I think she is expecting Dean at any moment."

Jess saw red. Fucking Dean! So tall he couldn't help but be everywhere he wasn't welcome.

Rory finally came to the door. "Jess." she said simply, still sounding somewhat irritated with him.

"I'll leave." he offered, wanting to make it easy for her.

"No stay." she said suddenly. "I shouldn't be mad at you, Logan is a jerk."

"Well if Dean is coming over..." Jess said, hoping she would pick him over Dean.

"He isn't, he had to help out with his mom's knitting circle." Rory explained.

Jess smiled. "Can I come in?" he asked, awkwardly.

Rory held the door open. "Jess and I are going to hang out for a while." she told her mom, heading towards her old room.

Jess remembered all the times he had waited by the mailbox instead of coming inside because of Lorelai. There was still no love lost between them.

"Okay." Lorelai said. She didn't look happy but Rory was old enough to make her own decisions.

Jess followed Rory back into her bedroom, his eyes glancing briefly at the tiny hole he had punctured in her bed skirt. A faint smile touched his lips.

Jess and Rory talked for a while, the conversation going more smoothly as time went on. Soon they were a lot more comfortable, lounging on the bed and talking about everything from the last few years.

"You know Jess, a while ago I was talking with some of my friends about our first times." Rory began. Jess perked up, wanting to hear what she would say.

"Well as we were talking pretty much everyone said that they regretted their first time and wished that it would have been with someone else. And that made me think. I really loved Logan, but I'm glad my first time was with you. I wouldn't take that back."

Jess smiled. "I'm glad. I don't know why we didn't stay friends after we broke up."

"I guess there was still too much emotion there." Rory said. She laid back on the bed and Jess couldn't stop his eyes from traveling up her body.

Jess moved up to lay next to her, very conscious of how close their bodies were.

"Rory I know that you just broke up with Logan and everything, but seeing you again and talking with you... well I keep thinking about you. Would you let me take you out? I promise if it's weird I won't bother you anymore, or I'll keep it strictly friendly." Jess said shyly. He knew that he was tripping over his words and was in imminent danger of babbling.

Rory smiled a little. "I don't know Jess..." she started. "I mean wouldn't it be weird? And I did just break up with Logan. Although there is no way I'm getting back together with him. There was no way to excuse that, he blatantly cheated on me!"

Jess could see that she was still having a hard time dealing with the situation. Maybe he had approached the subject too soon. Just as he was about to rescind the offer, she spoke again.

"But it would be fun to go out. And I won't deny that there have always been some residual feelings there, so let's go out. But lets take it slow, okay?"

Jess was elated. All this planning and murder had finally paid off, she had agreed to go on a date with him!

"Of course." Jess pressed his lips to her forehead and then flipped on the tv to relieve the tension of their bodies so close together.

Rory relaxed against him and he put his arm around her, finally able to hold the girl he hadn't been able to stop thinking about for the past three years. And he knew he should take this opportunity while he could, because who knew what would happen when the bodies were discovered. She would probably go back to being all weepy again.

And then it was there, on the news. Jess tensed up as he saw Logan's building appearing, with the headline Breaking News. Rory sat up too, watching intently as the reporter went on to describe how two bodies had been discovered in a top floor apartment.

Rory's lip twitched as she watched, and Jess tensed up too. What telltale evidence had he left behind? Would she know it was him while he was sitting there next to her on the bed?

And they released the names of the victims. Rory stared in disbelief, too shocked to even cry. Jess tried to look shocked too. The news went on to say that they had a suspect in the slayings but weren't releasing any information.

Tears started to slide down Rory's face. She looked like she didn't even know how to react.

"Who would do that?" she asked softly.

Jess shrugged. "I don't know. But think about it, if you had been there that could have been you." He held Rory tightly as the realization came to her as well. Her shoulders shook as she cried.

Lorelai came into the room and saw Rory crying on Jess. Obviously they had seen the news.

She immediately sat down on the side of the bed and put a comforting hand on her daughter.

"Rory I just saw the news. I'm so sorry. Do you have any idea who would have done that?"

Rory shook her head, unable to speak. "I'm so glad you weren't there." Lorelai said softly.

Jess nodded in agreement. "I still can't believe Shane was there. I mean, we were really close once." he said, his eyes somewhat glazed from shock. "I mean we hadn't really been close for a while, but its still hard to believe that she is gone."

Just then Dean burst in. Jess rolled his eyes in disbelief. He couldn't get away from the guy now. They had spent years living in the same town barely seeing each other and now suddenly he was the fucking energizer bunny.

"Rory I came to see if you were okay." Dean saw Jess there holding Rory and recoiled a little. "I can't believe they are dead." He was obviously trying to hold back tears, not wanting to cry in front of Jess and Lorelai. Jess couldn't look at Dean the same way after hearing the sound clip from the sex tape. He cringed a little.

"Of course I'm not okay!" wailed Rory. "Lane just killed herself and now Logan and Shane are dead? What kind of psycho would do something like that. And I was so mad at him..." She looked incredibly guilty.

I've got to stop hurting her, thought Jess. Although I did it for her, she just can't see the good in it yet. But she will...

"You didn't do anything." Dean said, comforting her. "You had every right to be mad at him, like I was mad at Shane. You shouldn't fell guilty about that."

Jess was annoyed that Dean was elbowing in on his comforting efforts. So was Lorelai, for that matter. Finally he had enough and went home, exhausted with trying to talk to her when everyone else was crowding around. And they both hated him. Stupid Dean. Stupid Lorelai. He turned on the news and watched to see if there was any new information. Finally there was, an arrest had been made.

They police chief came on the news saying that they had taken Colin McCrae into custody as a person of interest in the case.

Jess smiled. Maybe he had used a good name after all...

He didn't see Rory for the rest of the week, or at least he saw her but she didn't see him. He followed her almost everywhere she went, when he didn't have to be at work. He kept his eyes on her as much as possible, unable to shake the longing he was feeling. He couldn't get enough of looking at her, watching her eat dinner at night and the cute bites she took, and watching her yawn sleepily in the morning as she sat up in bed. He went to Yale after her and watched her in class, her beautiful face so serious as she took notes. She spent a lot of time crying and in those moments he just wanted to rush to her, to hold her and make her feel better. He liked that during this week he was able to share some of her most intimate moments with her, without disturbing her or making her feel self-conscious. She also didn't see much of Dean, but more than he would have liked. She withdrew into herself for the most part, only really talking with her mom. Although her mom never. shut. up. Jess wasn't sure how much longer he could listen to her. He had never heard someone talk quite that much.

That week also provided a lot more information on the double homicide investigation. A security guard in the building had heard Colin announce himself. He monitored the people buzzing into the building from a guard room, and said that the person had announced himself as Colin and that Logan had known him. So that was one strike against whoever this Colin was. Further, Colin wasn't helping his own case because he had been completely wasted that night and couldn't remember a thing. Strike two. And he had been alone, so there was no one to cover for him. Strike three. The final nail on the coffin had been that Colin's shoe size had matched the bloody footprints found in the apartment and Colin and Shane had an intimate relationship. Means, motive and opportunity! So Colin was charged with the murders of Logan Huntzberger and Shane Feldenmayer.

Jess was elated. Somehow he had done it again, he had as good as gotten away with murder. He wasn't even a suspect. Although the police had interviewed Rory and Dean several times, and Jess felt very sorry that she had been dragged into the whole thing.

The night that Colin was charged with the murders Jess went down to the Gilmore house for one more look at Rory before he stopped following her and started calling her again. He didn't want to call what he was doing spying, because how could something that innocent and beautiful have such an ugly connotation? He was protecting her, being her guardian angel, he was sharing in her pain, even if she didn't know it. And those rare glimpses of her naked flesh were almost more torture to him than pleasure, because he wanted so much to be able to touch her, possess her, while all he could do now was look and hope that things would change soon.

He looked carefully through the living room window and saw Rory on the couch with her mom. They were watching a tv show, something inane probably, but he couldn't see from there what it was. Carefully he eased the window open a crack to hear what they were talking about. Rory had recovered a little from the shock and grief although her face still looked somewhat ashen. She was talking more normally though, and leaning on Lorelai.

But the conversation they were having made Jess's throat constrict and his fist tighten from anger.

Lorelai was talking with Rory about Jess!

"I'm not sure you should spend that much time with him. He's not the same as he used to be." Lorelai was saying.  
"Jess? What's different?" asked Rory.

"I don't know, I just get a bad feeling from him." Lorelai said.

"I'm not going to pick my friends based on your feelings." Rory argued.

"I know. I'm not trying to choose your friends for you, just be careful."

"He's been nothing but nice to me." Rory said.

Jess couldn't listen to anymore. His eyes flashed in the darkness. This time Lorelai had gone too far! First she took up all of Rory's time and now she was badmouthing him! Another person just trying to keep the two of them apart and Jess wasn't about to let that happen.

He stole back to the apartment in a blind rage, wondering what exactly he could do about all of this. Something had to be done. Lorelai couldn't just go around trying to weasel her way between them and slip in bad things about him when he wasn't around. Well he had been around, but they didn't know that!

His thoughts were interrupted by Luke, pestering him about something. Jess barely grunted in acknowledgment.

But Luke seemed strangely happy about something, so he stopped to listen to him.

"Listen Jess, is it okay to leave you in charge of the diner tomorrow night? Ceaser has the night off."

"Where will you be?" Jess asked in a monotone voice.

"I... have a date." Luke announced after taking a deep breath. "Lorelai and I are going to see a movie."

Jess was shocked. "Wow Luke, congratulations!" he said genuinely. He knew that Luke had always had a thing for Lorelai and she must have finally agreed to date him.

Luke look embarrassed. "Don't make too big a deal out of it." he said somewhat gruffly.

"Well have fun." Jess said, forgetting that he was going to kill Lorelai.

He got into bed early that night, wanting for once to get a little more sleep. And he dreamed of what he would do to Lorelai Gilmore when he got the chance...


	8. The List Continues

_Hey thanks for the reviews! I honestly haven't received this much hate since I dyed my hair black in high school and lost all my friends. It's been a really interesting experience. Anyway, keep it coming!_

APearson_- Thanks for trying! You made it to chapter 7!_

Curley-Q _- Thanks for the review. Our little psycho is so much luckier than any normal person._

Caffinejunkie14_- I really appreciated your review. I respect your opinion, and the subject matter isn't for everyone but I'm glad you like my writing and you were objective enough to give an honest review, the good and bad. Thanks again!_

Sagebeth_- I PROMISE there will be a nudity, sexual contact and mature adult themes in the next chapter!_

* * *

Jess woke up a few hours later, feeling well rested. Fortunately he didn't need much sleep, because that might interfere with his homicidal tendencies. As much as he had wanted to stop with all the killings, some things just couldn't be avoided.

So he once again made his way to Rory's house, to look in on her and see how she was doing. He hoped he wouldn't see her mom because he didn't know how well he could contain himself. The house was dark so he went around and looked in Rory's bedroom. She wasn't there! Jess panicked, a myriad of horrible thoughts running through his head. What had happened? Was she okay? He felt sick with worry and pounded on the door, desperate for answers. Finally Lorelai came to the door, looking seriously annoyed.

"Where is Rory?" he demanded. "Where the fuck is Rory?" he grasped Lorelai by the shoulders, shaking her a little in his eagerness for answers.

"Jess! What the hell are you doing?" She demanded in return, shaking away from him. "Have you gone nuts?"

"Where is Rory?" he asked, his voice darkening as he glowered at her.

"She's at Yale, staying with one of her friends." Lorelai responded. "Now get the hell out of here you little creep."

That was enough for Jess. He grabbed Lorelai by the throat, overpowering her as he wrestled her to the ground. She kicked and struggled against him as he kicked the door shut behind him. Fortunately he had put on his murder gloves without even thinking about it. They were becoming second nature now and Jess carried them everywhere with him.

Lorelai was strong though, almost freakishly so, and Jess had a hard time holding her down and preventing her from screaming. That would wake up Babette and Morey, and they would wake up the entire neighborhood. He stuffed the nearest thing into her screaming mouth, which happened to be a shoe as she scratched at his face, he dodged it and the fingers scraped against his ear, almost drawing blood. "Fucking bitch!" he yelled, punching her in the stomach. He couldn't afford to leave any DNA under her fingernails or to be obviously injured. They flailed around together, Lorelai struggling for her life but eventually Jess was somewhat able to overpower her, wrenching her arm behind her and pinning her to the floor. He looked around for something to dispatch her with but there was nothing in the immediate vicinity. He took a better look at the shoe. It had a fairly pointy heel, but would that be enough to kill her quickly, and more importantly, quietly? He thought not, but had to give it a try. Still grasping her tightly with one hand, he reach over and grabbed the shoe with the other. Still looking at it dubiously, he feebly jabbed at her side with it. She gave a muffled scream but it had failed to even break the skin.

Lorelai suddenly bucked hard against him and Jess felt himself being thrown off her. She struggled to her feet, dashing into the living room to get to the phone. Jess panicked and rushed after her, leaping on top of her and knocking her down onto the coffee table. He had lost the shoe. He looked around and saw a horrible, tacky lamp with some grotesque leering monkeys on it. That would have to do. Picking it up he gave a swift tug and the cord pulled out of the wall. He raised it high and brought it down fast on her skull. She was dazed. He leapt up and ran to the kitchen, looking for something more appropriate, but of course it was the Gilmore kitchen, which meant that there were shoes in the fridge and books in the oven. Then he saw Luke's toolbox sitting on the table and opened it in a hurry, spilling the contents on the floor. He grabbed the hammer and ran back in, swinging at Lorelai's head as she began to stir. The hammer sunk in, leaving a bloody wound in her skull. He swung a couple more times to make sure that she was really dead. Blood had sprayed from her body and lightly coated everything around the room. He could detect the slightly metallic taste of her blood on his lips.

He dropped the hammer, looking down and the body at his feet.

"Fuck!" he swore to himself. He had forgotten how much Uncle Luke liked her. "Damnit."

Jess really didn't want to hurt his uncle, especially after all he had done for him. And he would be hurt, the love of his life was now lying in a pool of blood on the floor, the chatty mouth stopped forever. Jess considered what to do. He owed it to Luke not to put him through that kind of pain, especially because Lorelai had just agreed to go on a date with Luke. Finally he decided that there was only one thing that he could do to spare Luke the pain. He would have to kill him as well. Jess cried at the thought but decided that he had to be selfless. No matter how much he cared about Luke and wanted him around, he also wanted to spare him as much as possible. If only he had thought of this before he had killed Lorelai, he might have reconsidered.

Jess looked around, wondering how to clean up. This time he didn't have any extra clothes with him, so there was nothing to change into. And there was no possible way he could go out in the street looking like this, his shoes and clothes were soaked with blood. Bits of skull and brain were surrounding the area as well, a couple sticking to his clothing, but her skull was mostly intact. He dropped the hammer on the floor next to the body without really thinking about it. He had to kill Luke quickly too, otherwise he might lose his nerve.

Once again stripping off his clothes he grabbed a garbage bag and threw everything in there, then ran to the shower and washed off briefly. At least he looked pretty clean now, but there wasn't enough time to do laundry, so what should he do about clothes?

He wandered naked into Rory's room and threw himself on the bed to think, savoring the smell of her all around. He saw her closet open a little, some of her clothes peaking through. That gave him an idea. It was the only thing he had to wear, so he was really out of other options.

Slowly, lingering to smell every piece he started getting dressed in some of Rory's clothes. They didn't fit right, in fact they were quite constricting, but he managed to squeeze into some. Then he threw on a hat to disguise the fact that his hair was completely different. Finally he pulled on a pair of her shoes and slipped into her jacket. He looked into the mirror and could almost see Rory standing there in front of him. Hopefully these clothes wouldn't be missed...

Jess moved carefully so as not to rip the clothes as he prepared to leave the house. He decided to slip out the window in Rory's room so he wouldn't risk tracking any blood around. The bag of clothes in his hands he managed to get himself out of the window and into the yard. It was pitch black, so he didn't have to worry too much about being seen by anyone as he made his way back to his and Luke's apartment. He threw the bag of clothes into the trunk of his car as he opened the door and went upstairs.

He stumbled a little in the shoes and dainty skirt, regretting the choice of clothing. A sensible pair of jeans, a sweatshirt and running shoes would have been a much better choice than the fashionable ensemble he had on. He removed the shoes and picked them up to walk quietly up the stairs, hoping not to wake up Luke. It would be so much easier if Luke was asleep for this.

Tears welled in Jess's eyes but he forced them back. Despite their earlier problems he really loved Luke and regretted being forced to kill him.

He slipped into the room and found that Luke was in fact dead asleep. Walking carefully he looked around for something to kill Luke with that would cause a minimum of pain. Then his eyes caught on a bottle of pain killers. Perfect again! If he could get enough of them in his system he could probably knock him out, and then he wouldn't feel anything at all. But how would he get Luke to swallow all of them?

Jess grabbed the bottle and took it to his side of the room, grinding up the pills and dissolving them all into a cup of tea, Luke's favorite. He sniffed the tea and it didn't immediately have a bad odor, so that shouldn't tip him off.

Forgetting that he was in a skirt he went to wake up Luke and give him the tea.

"Hey Luke." he said softly, looking fondly down at the sleeping man.

Luke stirred a little, then opened his eyes. He looked at Jess in shock.

"Jess, what the hell?"

Jess realized what he was wearing. How was he going to explain that?

"Uh... I was trying something." he said. Trying what you idiot? He asked himself. Why hadn't he come up with something better? Surely there had to be some reasonable explanation for why he was dressed this way, besides that he had just killed Lorelai and left her in a puddle of blood on the floor.

Luke gave him an extremely strange look.

"Never mind, I'll explain later." Jess said, knowing that that time would never come.

"I made you some tea to apologize for not helping out in the diner much lately." he said.

"Uh, Jess I was sleeping." said Luke, confused.

"Yeah, I know, but you and I haven't had much time to talk."

"So you are doing this for attention?" Luke asked, surveying his nephew.

"Something like that." Jess agreed, handing Luke the cup insistently.

Luke finally took it, sitting up reluctantly. He look resigned to dealing with yet another one of Jess's weird moods.

"Fine, I'll drink the tea." He put it to his lips and took a gulp, then looked horrified.

"Jess what the hell kind of tea is this? It tastes awful!" He said.

"Umm... I must have made it wrong, sorry." Jess looked so sad that Luke tried to drink a little more to make him feel better.

"You don't have to drink that. God I mess everything up!" said Jess, pretending to feel sorry for himself.

"It's not messed up..." Luke started but couldn't lie. "I'll teach you how to make tea tomorrow." he promised, then suddenly looked sick.

The idea that he might vomit it all up hadn't occurred to Jess. He thought quickly, suddenly getting up and trying to restrain Luke on the bed until he would hopefully pass out.

Luke struggled against him, confused. "Jess what's going on? Get off of me, are you completely insane?"

"Sorry Luke." Jess said softly as he held the bigger man down with an effort.

Luke started vomiting, ruining Jess's hip new look. Jess tried to remember what he had read about overdoses. Wasn't this supposed to put Luke to sleep? Shit no, that was alcohol and sleeping pills. "Wow I really fucked this one up." Jess commented, almost to himself as he still struggled with Luke. It was too late now though, he had already started.

Luke collapsed on the floor, vomiting and Jess took this opportunity to smother him with a pillow, holding it down until Luke finally stopped struggling against him. Now that he was unconscious Jess took away the pillow and looked at him. His face was stained with the vomit and it was on the floor too. His face had an unhealthy pallor too it, and even unconscious his body was trying to expel the toxins he had ingested.

There was a good chance that he would choke to death on his own vomit. Jess watched for a while, still blocking Luke's nose so that he would be forced to choke. There was really no evidence of violence on him, so maybe this would look like an accident. He watched for what seemed like a long time until he was sure that Luke had expired, then was about to dump the tea when he decided not to, instead spilling it on the floor by the body. That way at least if they found the tea in his system there would be an explanation besides homicide.

Then he looked around. The scene was so peaceful... Luke looked much more calm dead than he ever had in life.

But still, Jess felt an overwhelming sense of loss. He sat down on the floor and wept, unable to believe that Luke was really gone. His best friend, the man who had taken him in and cared for him when no one else had, and now he was gone forever. He would never be able to adequately thank him for all the help he had given him, or thank him for taking a chance on a troubled kid. And now that Jess was on his feet and out of school Luke had still given him a place to stay. Luke was a huge loss to Stars Hollow and everyone who knew him.

It was more than an hour before Jess could get hold of his emotions enough to stop crying and worry about his alibi. He pulled himself to his feet, the skirt ripping in the process. Jess stumbled to the mirror, looking at his tear stained face, ripped skirt and shirt clinging tightly to his unfeminine form. He looked like a joke. Slowly, sadly, he slipped out of Rory's clothes and put them in a bag, to be disposed of along with all the rest of his clothes. Then he got dressed in normal clothes and left the apartment. He still wasn't sure where to go, but he knew that he had to go to Yale and find Rory. It drove him crazy not knowing where she was at every second. How could he know if she was safe? What if she was out meeting someone else? The upside to Lorelai being dead was that with fewer and fewer people to turn to she would naturally have to turn to him for comfort. And that was something Jess could definitely live with.

He got into his car, depositing the bag of Rory's clothes next to the bag of his bloody clothes. He was still wearing her panties though. It felt strange to wear them, and he had never considered himself a transvestite, but it brought him closer to her, and the smooth fabric reminded him of the hurried make-out sessions they had shared together, so long ago.

Once in the car he wondered what friends she was staying with, or if Lorelai had even told him the truth. He guessed Paris at first, but wasn't even sure where she was living.

He drove around the Yale area, trying to spot her car, which he had memorized every detail of by heart. He knew that he could spot it anywhere. He spent hours driving around, getting more and more upset. Rory couldn't be gone! He had to find her, needed to see her and make sure that she was okay, that there was nobody around her who could possibly hurt her. He had gotten used to seeing her every day, spending every waking moment consumed by her, knowing exactly where she was and now for the first time she had slipped away from him.

Finally a flood of relief poured over him as he spotted her car. In a bad part of town! Jess's breath caught in his throat. When had he started worrying this much? Probably when he realized how many easy it would be for ordinary people to kill. After all, hadn't he done it six times now? It was hard to concentrate because he was so concerned about her, but he couldn't exactly knock on the door. He wasn't supposed to be here.

And he was wearing her panties. There was no way she could see him if there was a chance that she would discover his secret. That would just cause a bunch more questions that he wasn't in the least prepared to answer.

Jess hid his car behind the building, changing into normal underwear in the process. Then he lay down to sleep in his car, knowing that she was nearby. He could rest peacefully with the knowledge that he would be able to follow her car if she left and that he would be right here if something bad happened.

The car felt more comfortable than any bed knowing that he wasn't far from his beloved Rory.


	9. Back Together

Sagebeth- _I have no idea how many hits I get. I've got no clue how to find out. I hope more people do read this though, otherwise this story is wildly unpopular. And I agree about people wanting me dead. I'm not sure I want to risk that yet, I'm not very capable of defending myself from even the most feeble attempt at my life. And here, enjoy the sex!_

Curley-Q- _Yeah I liked his motivations for wearing them. It was so sick and depraved!_

_Everyone, have a great weekend!_

* * *

The next morning Jess stretched and shook himself awake. He was stiff and the car was very cold, but sunlight was streaming through the windows. He shivered a little, hoping that it would warm up soon. He started the car and drove around to the other side of the building, seeing that Rory's car was gone. She must be in class.

He drive to Yale. He knew her schedule by heart after weeks of watching her. She was in American Literature right now. He peeked through the window and sure enough, there she was. As a surprise he went to the coffee cart and got her a huge cup of coffee. He didn't have to sit by the door too long before she came out of the class, books in hand.

She stopped when she saw him.

"Jess, what are you doing here?" she asked, confused.

"I was in the area visiting some friends so I thought I would drop by and bring you some coffee." he explained, grabbing her books and handing her the cup.

"Oh." Rory still looked confused as to how he had known what class she was in but didn't say anything else as she sipped at the coffee.

"Are you still willing to try our date?" he asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure how much had changed since they had discovered Logan and Shane's bodies.

She looked at him for a moment, the sunlight making her hair shine. Then she slowly nodded.

"I want to stop thinking about Logan." was all she said.

"I know it'll take time." he said soothingly. "But there is nothing that either of us can do to change what happened. We couldn't have prevented it." Well I could have, he thought. But I didn't want to.

He slowly put his arm around her, surprised that she accepted it.

"Does this mean we are back together?" she asked.

"If you want it to." Jess waited for what seemed like eternity before she leaned up to kiss him.

"I do." she said softly.

Jess was elated, ecstatic. Yes it had been a long and crazy journey to get here but what he had wanted from the beginning had finally happened. He and Rory were back together. It only took three funerals, five murders and a lot of stalking, er protecting, to make it happen. He didn't show just how happy he was, instead just holding her close to him, pressing her tightly against his chest as tears came to his eyes. Now everything was perfect, they wouldn't have to worry anymore. He could put his life of crime behind him forever.

Then he remembered the two undiscovered bodies. What would she say when she learned that her mom was dead? Based on past experience Jess assumed that she wouldn't take it well at all. He had to savor this time with her before the murders were discovered and before she was burdened by the death of her mom. She and her mom were too close though, it was probably healthy to separate them.

Rory slipped her hand into Jess's and they walked to her car.

"Follow me to my mom's house." she told him.

"The one in Hartford?" he asked.

She nodded. "Mom's still in Stars Hollow so the other house should be empty."

He smiled and nodded in agreement, holding her car door for her before walking back to his own car.

It didn't take too long to get back to Lorelai's house. Actually technically it was probably Rory's now, if her mom had a will. Jess pushed that out of his mind. He didn't want to accidentally refer to her in the past tense.

Rory got out of the car and unlocked the door, holding it open for Jess.

He followed her, intrigued. He had no idea what she had in mind.

Once inside she shut the door, put her hands on his face and kissed him. Jess stood there, almost in shock. Rory had changed!

She smiled at him, looking a little weary. "I just want to forget everything that's been going on." she said. "I want to forget about Lane and Logan and Shane and just be happy about something for once. I never really did get totally over you."

He grinned. "Same here." he said.

"I've wanted to kiss you since the night we had dinner, before... you know everything with Logan. We've always had something special."

Jess nuzzled her neck. "I couldn't agree more." he said honestly. "Rory we belong together. Unfortunate timing aside, we shouldn't just hide our feelings."

Rory kissed him back. They could both feel the tension between them, and soon Rory's hands were running across his back, tugging a little at his shirt.

In one fluid motion Jess took off his shirt and threw it on the ground. He was now very glad he had decided to change out of her panties.

Rory responded by running her hands over him as he started breathing harder, his hands tangled in her hair, touching her face, pressing her shoulders into the wall. For one minute Rory looked unsure, as if she would ask him to stop but she didn't. Instead she sank into him, their bodies pressed together.

He buried his tongue in her mouth as if trying to consume her as his hands fought to open her blouse. Rory pressed harder against him, his knee finding the spot between her legs and he pushed against her. They were both breathless now, kissing each other as they struggled with their clothes. Jess was frustrated feeling that he had the manual dexterity of an inbred four year old with no fingers as her clothes refused to fall off. They moved slowly away from the entry of the building, leaving clothes trailing behind them as they went. Jess stole glances at her body and that just spurred him on, so that he pushed her with increasing force towards a bed. She didn't resist him, staring at his body as well, passive and almost in a trance as she let him command her. He realized that as much as he had seen of her lately she hadn't seen his body in years.

Finally she was almost naked, clad only in her bra. He didn't even know where they had left the rest of her clothes. He was completely naked as well, his stiff erection brushing against her stomach as they kissed. The whole thing was going so fast he almost felt dizzy, intoxicated by the sight and smell of her. He unhooked her bra and she let it fall from her without embarrassment as he fondled her breasts, cupping and squeezing them. She whimpered slightly as he grasped too hard but still didn't resist him. They almost fell back on the bed, pressed together as he licked her neck and breasts, tongue swirling around the perfect pink nipples.

Rory responded to his touch, arching her back and breathing heavily, pulling him closer as if their bodies could melt together and join from the heat between them. Then, to his surprise she reached down and firmly grasped him, slowly moving her hand in a steady rhythm. Jess looked at her amazed. Of course all he had to think back on were her first two sexual experiences, and obviously years had passes since then.

He looked around for a condom.

"What are you looking for?" Rory asked in a husky voice.

"Condom." he muttered.

"I'm on birth control." she said simply.

Jess didn't hesitate anymore, but feeling quickly and discovering that she was completely wet he positioned himself and with one quick sure thrust entered her. Rory gasped a little as he did, uttering a faint moan that drove him even more crazy.

They both knew that this wasn't going to last long but they didn't care, they threw themselves into the experience, Jess thrusting into her as Rory raised her hips to meet him, making it easier for him to enter her more deeply.

Knowing he couldn't last much longer he quickened his strokes, holding himself up with his hands by Rory's sides to give him the best view of her naked body. The force of his thrusts caused her perfect breasts to move in time with the rhythm and her hips thrust to meet his. She was slightly shimmery from sweat and breathing as hard as he was. Finally Jess felt his body build up for release and he let go, collapsing on top of her and crashing his mouth into hers in that final moment.

They lay there for some minutes as their breath slowly returned to normal. She gasped for air underneath him but he stayed there a few moments longer, loving how connected they were to each other, as if fused. Jess was happy that there was no awkwardness between them or discomfort, like the long-delayed inevitable had finally happened and everything felt right.

She stirred a little under him, trying to shift his weight a little.

Jess grabbed a Kleenex from the nightstand nearby and rolled off her, trying not to make a mess on the bed.

She turned to him with a smile. "I hadn't planned on that today." she said softly, trying to joke.

He rolled next to her, his arm thrown across her stomach. "Me neither. But it was perfect."

They stayed that way for a while, just crawling under the covers to avoid the chill of the room. And they talked like two people who had just gotten back together. Every subject was spoken about in somewhat hushed tones, as if not to break the reverence of the moment with too much conversation. Jess held her contentedly as they discussed her classes and her professors and the books they had been reading.

"I'm really into Kafka right now." he told her.

"I had to read some of his stuff for a class next semester." she said. They compared interpretations for a while until Rory interrupted the conversation.

"I'm hungry." she announced. "I'm going to see if mom keeps anything good in her cabinets. She hasn't been here in a while so I'm not going to even look in the fridge."

She stood up, grabbing his shirt from nearby and throwing it on before wandering out of the room. Jess stretched a little and yawned, feeling tired after not sleeping well the night before. He noticed a speck of blood under his fingernail and quickly flaked it off. Must be from Lorelai.

Rory came back soon with a couple packages of pop tarts.

"Want one?" she offered, holding one out to him.

Jess shook his head and she shrugged and sat in the bed next to him. She ate a little and then cuddled back down next to him. They both drifted to sleep there holding each other.

When Jess woke up he looked over at her sleeping. Her face looked pale in the sunlight and her hair flowed over the pillow. For some reason he was reminded of Lane's body on the bed and the erotic feelings it had brought out in him.

He wondered if he could have sex with her without her waking up, but it was doubtful. Still he leaned over to kiss her breasts, enjoying that she was unconscious. He didn't have time to do much more before Rory stirred a little, looking up at him.

She smiled and seemed to understand his mood as she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a light kiss. Without the urgency of the last time Jess positioned himself on top of her, putting more weight on her this time as they kissed.

He entered her more slowly, just enjoying the feeling without the same rush of hormones. She seemed to feel the same way as she moved more slowly against him. Things started to speed up a little more as they continued, and he felt her breath rasping in his ear.

Jess was in a playful mood, despite his arousal. He couldn't resist teasing Rory. "Call me Kafka." he moaned. Rory stopped in her tracks. Then she saw him starting to laugh.

Rory stifled a laugh of her own but pushed him off her. "That's it, you ruined it. You and your funny funny jokes. Because of that we are going to sit here and watch tv."

She carried out her threat, flipping on the tv. He was about to protest, grabbing for the remote when they both stopped short.

Two bodies had been found in Stars Hollow.


	10. Twisted Logic

_Thanks for all the love! And sorry I couldn't update yesterday, winter weather stranded me at home._

Obsessornews56_- Thanks for giving it a chance!_

Sagebeth_- Lol! I put that line in there because I was discussing with a friend once who was the least sexy author and we finally decided on Kafka._

Curley-Q_- Thanks for the review. Your reviews every chapter encourage me to continue._

nk-number1actress_- Thanks!_

StaleCoffee_- I'm glad that you could see the humor in this story. I appreciate the support! I think a lot of the earlier reviewers just couldn't find it funny._

Fiona_- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you can appreciate the story for what it is, twisted and trashy. And I actually do really like Jess. You couldn't tell from the story but I really like Dean too. I actually in general prefer Dean although I think Jess is better for Rory. I'm just having fun with the characters._

Akfak_- Thanks so much for the love! I'm really glad you like it, I'll continue writing!_

Yarg_- I'm glad you liked it and that it fit with your mood. I did decide to go all out in this story, no matter how much spite I got. And Dean is definitely going to die. That's a death thats been building from the beginning!_

_Thanks again, you guys are awesome!_

* * *

Several months went by during which Jess barely saw Rory. She had of course been horrified when she found out that her mom was dead and had actually spent a brief period of time in a psychiatric ward on suicide watch.

Jess had been pretty upset too but he had given her the space she needed. They hadn't officially broken up but they also hadn't talked about their relationship. When he did see her she just needed him to be her friend. Unfortunately Dean was there too, but Jess didn't want to kill anyone else close to her for a while, at least until she was a little more mentally stable.

The entire town had been completely shocked but it had eventually been determined that Luke had gone crazy, killed Lorelai with his hammer and then gone home and killed himself. Jess was considered lucky because he hadn't been there. If he had been, who knows, maybe Luke would have killed him too.

Rory was recovering slowly. She was young and strong and she was beginning to realize that her life couldn't just stop because her mom had been brutally murdered. She had taken a leave of absence from Yale but now that summer was approaching she had told them that she would be attending in the Fall.

Jess had kept himself sane in the interim by taking over the diner and Luke's apartment, which had been left to him in Luke's will. He decided to keep the diner open and running because hell, it was a much better job than Wal-Mart and he actually liked the upstairs apartment. He had trouble of his own getting over Luke's death and dealing every day with missing him, but death was something he was quickly getting used to.

And of course even when Rory didn't want him around he still watched her, to make sure she was okay and to make sure that Dean kept his stupid hands to himself.

It took a long time but he spent more and more time with Rory, slowly getting back to normal conversation. She was a quieter, sadder Rory than she had been, having lost so much in such a short period of time. She kept both houses, but never entered the house in Stars Hollow where her mom had met her untimely end. Jess was frustrated by that because it meant that he had to drive all the way to Hartford to see her or even to watch her for a few minutes on breaks from work.

But things were virtually back to normal between them now. They were back to being a couple, occasionally even having sex, and being together as much as possible.

* * *

Jess cleaned the counter of the diner, without paying much attention until a blond walked into the diner and sat by the counter. 

"Could I get a menu?" she asked.

Jess handed her one and went back to his cleaning. She looked familiar. Probably they had gone to high school together.

She looked for a while and then finally ordered pancakes.

He called to Ceasar to make them when Dean walked in. Jess glared at him a little. The girl glanced back at Dean and blushed a little.

She saw Jess looking at her. "I like him." she whispered confidingly to Jess.

He looked at her in disgust. "Do I know you?" he asked.

"I'm Lindsay. We went to high school together." She said, looking a little hurt.

Jess tried to picture the face with that name. In high school he had only had eyes for one petite brunette. Everyone else was a blur.

"Oh Lindsay, hi." he said. "Sorry I've been preoccupied lately."

She nodded sympathetically. "Yeah I know. It's a shame about Luke."

He swallowed hard to push back tears as he nodded.

"So you like Dean?" he asked, whispering to her.

She blushed. "Yeah." she said, looking down shyly.

That's it. Thought Jess. She has to die just for having such bad taste. And because she obviously thinks that we are friends.

"Hey, want to see something upstairs?" he asked. Jess no longer had to try very hard to kill people. It almost seemed like they were asking for it.

"Sure. What?" she asked innocently.

"Come on, I'll show you." he said, grabbing her hand as he led her up the stairs into his apartment.

She looked around, wonderingly. "What am I supposed to be looking at?" she asked.

Jess grabbed her from behind, holding a hand over her mouth. She was so startled that she didn't even struggle against him as he stuffed a shirt in her mouth. He then grabbed a pair of handcuffs that he had picked up a while ago and slipped them on her wrists. Now she was struggling and he heard someone coming up the stairs!

Jess panicked and rolled her quickly into a blanket, stuffing her into the closet.

He was just in time, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he called.

"It's me, Rory." he heard.

Jess smiled as he opened the door, giving her a hug.

"I have a little while before I have to drive back to school so I thought that I would come see you."

"I'm glad you did." he said, leaning in to kiss her.

She smiled back at him, so cute he couldn't resist wrapping his arms around her and deepening the kiss.

She moaned a little into his mouth and he was glad that their time apart had in no way diminished her attraction to him.

"Jess aren't you working?" she whispered as if she hoped he wouldn't hear.

"Ceasar can cover it. I'm my own boss, remember." he said, pulling her towards the couch.

They collapsed onto it, tangled together, until Jess suddenly started a little. The closet door was slightly but visibly shaking.

There was only one thing that Jess could think to do. He had to get Rory in a state to where she wouldn't even notice a tornado, much less the closet door. It shook a little more. He had to be fast. So without the normal preamble Jess reached down and pulled up her skirt, his hand finding her inner thighs. She gasped a little as he grabbed them firmly, and ran his hands up towards her panties. She gave him a tiny smile. "Well someone is in a hurry today." she commented.

He pressed his lips against hers, feeling his hand pressing against an already wet spot on her panties. He slipped them aside and began to rub her, gently, as he kissed her neck and jawline. Rory lay somewhat passively, allowing him to do what he liked with her body. But there was no time to take off her top, as much as he would have liked to. He had to get her satisfied and out of here fast. He slowly moved off her, repositioning her on the couch so that her legs hung off the side. He felt too panicked about Lindsay in the closet to be able to think much about his own arousal. His kisses grazed her inner thighs as he slowly worked his way to the center, giving her little kisses first that then got more passionate as he pressed his mouth to her. Rory moaned louder, arching her back a little to meet his mouth.

Jess continued concentrating on her clit, his tongue flicking across it, trying to bring her to an orgasm. It was strange that this was the most overtly sexual they had been together, the most raw animal passion they had shared and she would probably never know the real reason. There was no tenderness this time, just a single-minded focus on giving her pleasure, stemming from sickening fear that she would discover his secret. Rory was getting louder, trying to stifle her screams with a cushion so that the customers downstairs wouldn't hear her.

Finally Jess could feel her trembling beneath him and knew that she was close. He intensified his efforts, at the last moment thrusting two fingers inside her to heighten the experience. She finally relaxed beneath him, still shaking as she sat up a little, looking dizzy.

"Jess wow!" she said breathlessly. He smiled back at her, wiping his lips on his sleeve as she leaned in to kiss him.

"What about you?" she asked, looking at the bulge in his pants.

"I can wait." he assured her. "You should get some breakfast before you go."

She gave him a hug. "Trust me, I'll be back tonight and we can finish."

He steered her a little towards the door. "Have Ceasar make you something, anything you want on the house. I have to finish up something here. If I don't see you before you have to drive back to school then I'll see you later tonight, okay?"

"Okay. Dean's down there so I'll have breakfast with him." she said.

Jess exploded in anger. After all he had done for her, all the murders and spending months barely seeing each other and she wanted to eat with Dean! "Oh so you are going to eat with Dean?"

"Dean is my friend! You knew we were friends when we started dating." she exclaimed.

"Yeah well I don't want you hanging out with him!" he insisted.

"You can't tell me who my friends are!" she yelled back at him, the tenderness from a moment before gone.

"Like hell I can't!"

Annoyed, Rory opened the door to walk downstairs when Jess stormed after her, trying to grab her arm. But instead he lost his balance and the grab turned into an accidental shove. Rory tried to grab the railing but she had completely lost her balance and fell down the stairs.

Jess watched horrified as she landed awkwardly on her arm. He felt a sound that he knew all too well was a bone breaking.

Rory gasped in pain. Jess ran downstairs, gathering her up as gently as he could. Her arm was definitely broken. Babbling apologies he rushed her out to the car in front of the staring eyes of every customer in the diner.

Speeding as fast as he could, talking to her the entire time to keep her calm he rushed her to the emergency room.

They took her from him as soon as he got there and Jess was left, sitting in a waiting room chair with his head in his hands, feeling sick.

When he was finally allowed to see her he went into the room. She was awake but looked in pain.

He started apologizing again immediately. She smiled a little at him.

"I know it was an accident." she whispered.

"Rory it was, you know I would never hurt you. And you can be friends with whoever you want, I just got jealous for a moment." Jess carefully held her other hand between his. "You can hang out with Dean for as long as he is around." he couldn't help adding. Dean was getting to be a rather large thorn in his side, plus he was sick of looking at him, with his big dumb eyes and stupid floppy hair and freakishly long legs. But that was a plan for another time. Right now he was completely focused on Rory.

She drifted to sleep not to long afterwards, and he stayed by her side, watching her with remorse.

Rory lay sleeping in the bed, her face white and pinched. Jess could barely look at her, he felt so guilty for having hurt her. He had insisted on staying by her side, no matter what, and refused to leave the hospital. So now in the dead of the night he looked around the silent room and the small girl on the bed, asleep and in pain.

He snuck out of the hospital room and through the halls, tears stinging his eyes. He had done it, he had really hurt Rory. Jess berated himself, how could he do that to someone so precious, someone he loved so much. Filled with self-loathing, Jess got in his car and just started driving, trying to escape the overwhelming guilt he was feeling.

He tried to get away from the feeling, wondering if he deserved to die for hurting her. "But it was an accident. And then who will protect her?" Jess wondered aloud. Finally he realized that there was only one thing he could do. He would have to be punished, but he needed to be alive. I'll have to kill someone really important to me, he thought finally. Someone I can't even imagine life without. "Mom." he said simply to the quiet of the car. Sobs heaving in his chest Jess realized that that was the only way he could punish himself for hurting her. He was going to have to live without his mom. They hadn't always been on good terms but she had been the only consistent thing when he was growing up. And now that Luke was dead there really wasn't anyone else for him to lose. And Luke had been a selfless killing, but it had still given him unbearable pain to do.

"I have to kill her." he said softly, trying to steel his resolve. This was going to be the hardest thing he would ever have to do, but he couldn't just hurt Rory and not be punished. And he determined to make it the most gruesome death so far, so that he would really pay for what he had done to Rory.


	11. Self Sacrifice and Such

Sagebeth- _Yeah it's good to know we aren't the only twisted people on here._

Curley-Q- _Jess may have forgotten about Lindsay but trust me, I didn't!_

nk-number1actress-_ Lol, Jess is already mad, but he would never hurt Rory, would he?_

Fiona- _Lindsay always got on my nerves too, I was looking forward to killing her. Blue Velvet gave me nightmares too, but then I always have nightmares. Good movie though. I felt kinda sad for Jess too, after all he always has a reason for killing._

**So... I have a feeling that this chapter is just too sick. You have to let me know what you think of it and I might change it. I'm really not sure how well it will go over.**

* * *

Jess wanted to stop, to turn around, to cry somewhere but he forced himself to drive on towards his mom's house. He didn't know how he could possibly go through with this one, his own mom! He felt his heart breaking but also reveled in that feeling. This was the only fit punishment for hurting her, one that would tear him up inside and nearly destroy him. 

He decided not to plan this one, just find her and do whatever he least wanted to do to her. He would force himself to make this the worst experience of his life, so that he could be sure that he would never, ever hurt Rory again.

Jess could barely drive because of the tears. He decided that he wasn't even going to let himself say goodbye to her. He didn't deserve that.

It was still dark when he got there but sneaking around the house he saw that TJ wasn't there. Thank god he wouldn't have to kill him too. Although he had never liked the guy...

He forced his way inside the house through a window that was slightly cracked open, his own actions being the best lesson to himself to always keep windows locked at night.

He made his way upstairs quietly, opening the door a crack until he saw Liz lying on the bed, asleep. She looked so peaceful. Jess wanted to watch her for a minute, to put this off for even a second longer so instead he forced himself to barge into the room, grabbing her by the throat. He tried to cut off air quickly so that she would struggle less. Liz looked completely shocked. Her own son, her baby was attacking her in the middle of the night.

Jess didn't want her to suffer so he instead pulled out an ax and chopped off her hand, wanting to bury his head in his hands and scream himself so as not to hear the sound of her screams. But he forced himself to listen, and furthermore forced himself to take his knife and cut open her abdomen, from the ribcage down, through her pajamas that were rapidly becoming stained with blood.

A sob wrenched from his throat at what he was making himself do as he sliced at her organs. She didn't last long, and thankfully the screaming stopped.

Jess mutilated the body as much as he could force himself to, sobbing the whole time, his breath catching in his throat and making hiccuping sounds as he tried to make himself go through with it.

And finally, a horrible though occurred to him, but once there he couldn't turn away. He had promised himself, no he had promised Rory that whatever he didn't want to do to her he was going to do. Ashamed and horrified at what he was doing Jess closed his eyes and opened his pants. Now that it had come to his head this was the thing that he least wanted to do, have sex with his mothers corpse. He put on a condom so that he wouldn't leave any DNA evidence and forced himself to go through with it.

He stopped as soon as he felt he could. There, he had done it, the worst thing in the world. He sat on the floor, traumatized, sobbing into his hands as Liz's body cooled on the floor next to him. He cried for a long time, unable to believe what he had just done. And the memories would be with him forever, he would never be able to escape them, no matter how hard he tried. The only good thing was that he wasn't thinking about how he hurt Rory anymore. That demon was appeased, he had sacrificed everything to it. Jess didn't feel like he could ever recover from this, ever go on with his normal life.

Jess finally passed out, unable to handle the agony anymore.

* * *

Jess awoke with a start. Sunlight streamed through the window and he realized that he wasn't in Liz's house anymore. He was staring at the bright fluorescent lights of a hospital. He looked around, wondering if he had fallen asleep at Rory's side, if killing Liz had been a dream and he still had to go and kill her in real life. He wasn't sure that he could do it. The dream had been so powerful, so horrifying that he couldn't fathom experiencing anything close to that again. 

But looking around he soon realized that he wasn't anywhere near Rory. He was strapped to a bed, monitors and an IV stuck to him.

A nurse came quickly to him.

"Poor dear." she said, looking sympathetically at him.

His mouth was dry but he tried to force words out, to ask a question.

"What happened?" he croaked out.

She gave him a mournful look.

"Something bad happened, and then you must have passed out."

"Where's my mom?" he asked groggily.

"Oh honey, she's dead." the nurse said. "I'm so sorry to have to tell you. I thought you would remember."

"Dead?" he asked, trying to piece together everything that happened.

"Your stepfather called us. He said he must have blacked out and killed your mom. You fainted when you saw her dead."

"TJ killed her?" Jess was confused. Hadn't he killed her?

"He doesn't remember it. He says he must have blacked out. That's the only explanation anyone could come up with. Did you live there?" she asked him gently.

Jess shook his head. "My girlfriend got hurt and I was so upset I drove out to see mom." He had finally put together what must have happened.

TJ was such a doofus he must have walked in, seen the scene and immediately assumed that it was he who had killed Liz and then forgotten about it.

"What's going to happen to TJ?" he asked.

"He gave a full confession, so he is going to be charged with the murder. You are lucky you didn't get there any earlier, apparently she hadn't been dead for long when you walked in. He might have killed you too."

"Why?" Jess asked, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"I don't know. Nobody does." answered the nurse. "I know this is hard, but how are you feeling physically? Can you move?"

Jess nodded.

He struggled to sit up, still feeling disoriented. "I have to call Rory." he said, realizing she must be worried.

"Who?" the nurse asked.

"My girlfriend. She was asleep when I left." Jess looked around for his bag, it should have his cell phone on it.

He noticed that he was wearing nothing but a hospital gown. "Where are my clothes?" he asked.

The nurse gave him an incredulous look. "You can't wear those dear, they are covered in blood. You must have run to hug her or something because you were coated. And then your step dad said that when he came out of his blackout you were passed out right next to her.

Tears welled up in Jess's eyes again as he thought of Liz. "Phone?" he asked again.

She walked over to the other side of the room, opening a set of lockers on the wall and pulling out his cellphone.

"Here it is, but after that you have to take it easy." she warned him.

Jess quickly dialed information to get the number for the hospital where Rory was staying. With her mom and Luke dead and her dad who knows where he was all that Rory had now. Come to think of it, why wasn't her dad in her life? Maybe he needed a good scare... or to be out of it permanently. It certainly wasn't helping her that he kept appearing and disappearing.

Jess filed these thoughts in his 'For another time' bin along with Dean. This was no time to be worrying about killing more people.

The phone rang in Rory's room and he finally heard an answer.

"Hello?" the timid voice questioned.

"Rory?" Jess asked.

"Jess where are you?" she asked.

"Rory something horrible happened." he almost babbled. "My mom..." here there was a long pause. "TJ killed her."

"What?!" Rory exclaimed from through the phone. "What happened? Where are you, are you okay?"

"I guess I'm okay." he said reluctantly. He felt far from okay. "I'm not sure what happened. Rory I'm so sorry I left you there." Jess decided to stick with the story that had been made up about the event. "I was so upset, I just couldn't believe that I had hurt you so I just went to see my mom. And I guess I found her dead and fainted. TJ said he blacked out and must have killed her." Jess was crying hard again now, trying to wipe his nose on the flimsy gown.

"Oh Jess I'm so sorry. I can't believe all the terrible things that have been happening lately. And I'm stuck in this stupid bed until Dean can get here and drive me home. I wish I could be there with you."

Jess forgot about his mom at the mention of Dean but quickly pushed aside his anger. Hadn't he just told her that she could be friends with the CHUD? And from here there was nothing he could do himself to help her out.

"Okay. I wish I could be there with you Rory. I should be the one driving you home. But I have to stay here and talk to the police and wait for the funeral. I can't believe TJ would flip like that..."

"Well I'll miss you. I'm so so sorry about your mom." Rory's voice soothed him. "I'm going home with Dean to stay with his family for a few days. I don't have anyone else and I can't do much with this arm. And I really don't want to be alone right now. But you can reach me at any time on my cellphone. You know if you need to talk about it or anything like that or you just want someone to talk to about whatever." Rory tried to think of what to say to someone whose mother had just died. It was a feeling she knew all too well, but still couldn't come up with the right words. Jess could hear that she was trying by the tone of her voice.

He was unbelievably angry that she would be staying with Dean but there was nothing he could do about that. And maybe he deserved that too, for having hurt her.

"I'll call you later. Make sure Dean drives safe and is careful with your arm." he said, forcing himself to get the words out. Dean would definitely have to die.

"I will. I'll talk to you later. Jess?" her voice had a questioning lilt to it. "I'm sorry for what happened. I love you."

"I love you too. Thanks." and they hung up the phone.

Jess had cried himself to sleep by the time the nurse came back into the room.


	12. This Town is Nutty

_Hey, glad no one was too offended by the last chapter. Yay, I guess I can be as sick as I want._

Obsessornews56- _Yes it was gross, but I hope you still liked it._

nk-number1actress- _Thanks! I did think it fit into the story, but wasn't sure how well people would like it. I didn't get much love when I first started this story and that was relatively tame._

Curley-Q- _Yes, Dean is becoming quite the pest. Thanks for reading!_

Sagebeth- _Thanks! And you feel like an ass? I wrote it, and laughed. After finishing this story I should probably do something good for humanity._

StaleCoffee- _I'm glad you like it._

* * *

Jess was still depressed when he finally headed home, a week later. He had kept in regular contact with Rory during that time, who after three days with Dean had finished up the week with her grandparents. 

But his spirits were defeated, he couldn't get over his mothers death and the horrible atrocities he had committed on her body afterwards.

He was still angry with Dean but at least it sounded like he had taken care of Rory and hadn't tried anything with her, which was good because Jess was in no mood for more deaths.

His mother was buried now and TJ was in jail, very likely about to spend the rest of his life in jail. Jess was once again free to go.

He walked depressed up the stairs to his apartment, wanting to just lie down for a while and relax. When he opened the door a foul odor greeted him.

Lindsay! He realized that she had been there, in the closet, since that day more than a week ago.. He had forgotten all about her after Rory's accident.

Jess rushed the the closet door, flinging it open to reveal the body inside. The smell that hit him was overwhelming. It was obvious that she had been dead for some days, but he wasn't sure how long.

Her body was still wrapped in the blanket, although it wasn't wrapped as tightly as it had been. She was slumped at the bottom of the closet. Jess looked more closely, holding his sleeve over his nose, his curiosity outweighing his disgust. She had probably suffocated there in the stifling closet, although it must have taken some time. And she must have also put up a big struggle but thankfully she hadn't been able to escape. That definitely would have ended everything for Jess. He was somewhat disappointed that he hadn't been able to kill her himself, but circumstances had gotten in the way of that and he had to resign himself to that.

But what to do with the body? He stared at it for a minute, wondering exactly how to get rid of it. Finally he took the body out still wrapped in the blanket and put it in the bathtub. He briefly debated dismembering it, but the smell and the decayed look of the skin deterred him. It was just too gross to touch. He left the body in the tub until late that night, when he put it in a suitcase, put it in his car and drove around until he found some thicker woods. It reminded him of the place where he had killed Tristan, bringing back fond memories of high school.

Jess struggled to dig a grave for the body. He had no idea how soon she would be missed or her body would be found, but days had passed and he hadn't heard anything about it. Maybe no one liked her and he was doing the world a favor. Although it would have been nice to have killed her himself...

Jess was sweating as he dug the grave, wondering if it was worth all the effort. He gave the body a spiteful kick, irritated that after all he had gone through in the past week he had to spend his night out here, digging a hole.

Finally he deemed it deep enough and rolled the body in, blanket and all. Then he started the slow work of covering it back up.

By the time he was finished, Jess was completely exhausted and covered in dirt. He collapsed in is car, breathing heavily as he started the car. Finally he sat up and drove back to his apartment, taking a quick shower before he heard a bell coming from outside. Looking out he heard a shout for a town meeting.

Jess groaned but was curious. Maybe it would be about Lindsay. He rolled off his bed where he had just lay down and headed out the door to Patty's.

He sat inconspicuously in the back so as not to draw attention to himself. After all, he rarely attended these crazy things.

People piled into the dance studio, filling the chairs as Taylor and Miss Patty stood talking quietly to each other in the front.

Finally Taylor called for everyone to quiet down.

"People, people please. I've called this emergency meeting because we have a very important issue to discuss."

"What is it Taylor?" asked Babette.

"As you all know, there has been a lot of unfortunate things going on around here lately. Starting with Lane's suicide and then Luke going on a rampage. Now another girl is missing, presumed dead and we can only assume that she killed herself as well. People this must stop!" Taylor said emphatically.

"So that is why I want to start an agreement, and I want everyone to sign it. We are all going to promise not to kill ourselves, or anyone else."

Jess rolled his eyes.

"I see you back there young man. While you may not take this seriously, this agreement is the only way to ensure that our town stays peaceful. We can't have people just going around killing themselves or others."

"I think that's a great idea Taylor." interjected Kirk. "I'd like to volunteer to pass around the agreement."

"Fine Kirk, that would be very helpful." Taylor looked around meaningfully. "I better get everyone's signature." he warned. "Otherwise any future misfortunes will be blamed on those who refused to sign."  
"Is this even legal?" asked Jackson.

Everyone gave him a suspicious look. "Never mind. I was going to sign anyway." he quickly defended himself.

Jess gave them all a disgusted look. It was turning into a regular witch hunt.

The meeting was dispersed shortly after with the understanding that Kirk would be making the rounds with the agreement.

Jess collapsed on his bed and almost immediately fell into a deep sleep, exhausted by everything that had happened lately.

He was rudely woken up a couple hours later by a persistent knock on the door.

Groggily, he rolled out of bed and stumbled to the door, opening it to find Kirk standing there.

Jess glanced back at the clock.

"Kirk it's 2 in the morning." he said, irritated.

"An innocent person wouldn't care about that." Kirk said, giving Jess a dark look.

"Just give me that fucking paper." Jess demanded, grabbing the clipboard and pen from Kirk. He skimmed the agreement. It basically stated that they all promised not to kill themselves or others unless they were acting in self defense.

"This town is nutty." Jess muttered under his breath as he signed it. After all, he was only going to kill Dean and maybe Christopher and then he was done with killing forever.

He handed the paper back to Kirk. Kirk stood there a moment, inspecting his signature.

"Do you have another legal document with your signature on it so that I can verify the authenticity?" he asked critically.

Jess wanted to pull his hair out. "You just saw me sign it. And you've known me for years."  
"I'm sorry, I can't show partiality." Kirk said, still standing there.

Jess looked around for a document, wanting to get Kirk out of there but his eye fell on his machete first. Here we go again, he thought to himself as he grabbed the machete, quickly slicing Kirk's throat. Kirk gurgled and fell over, blood pouring over Jess's shoes. In this mess it would probably have taken him a while to find his id anyway.

He sighed. Another mess to clean up and he was already tired. Why did people have to fuck with him? He stood there another few minutes, watching the blood run farther from the body into his apartment. He picked up the clipboard with the signatures so it wouldn't be soaked in blood. After all, he had signed the damned thing and he didn't want to have to do that again.

Jess felt overwhelming boredom at this latest killing. And he did regret it. A moment of irritation was going to mean an entire nights work to clean up.

Looking out the window he saw people still walking around, despite the late hour. There was no way he was going to be able to get rid of the body tonight. Everyone was hyper vigilant, scared by the town meeting. Jess first decided that he needed to keep the agreement circulating, otherwise everyone would know where it had stopped, which would lead Taylor to his door. He picked up the petition and jotted down a brief note to attach to it. It was a suicide note, a la _Heathers_, and read "I killed Lindsay. Unable to handle the guilt I'm now about to kill myself. Don't look for the bodies, you won't find us. Kirk. P.S. Please circulate the agreement yourselves as I won't be able to."

Jess smiled at the note. Not the best example of his writing skills by far, but it would do. It explained Lindsay, it would explain Kirk, and he would again be free.

Jess attached the note to the back of the agreement. Hopefully someone wouldn't notice it for a while. Then he forged a couple illegible signatures under his own so that he wouldn't be the last person to sign before Kirk disappeared. Finally he slipped downstairs and put the agreement in the nearest mailbox.

Once upstairs, Jess looked again at the body of Kirk, still on the floor.

Jess finally half dragged, half carried the corpse to the bathtub where he started to slice it into smaller more manageable pieces.

When that got tiring he cleaned up the spot on the floor, although there was a permanent stain from where the blood had seeped into the wood. He dragged a rug over to cover the spot and went back in to look at the body.

It was an awful lot of work to dispose of it, and then where was he going to put it? Everyone was already so suspicious, how would he even carry it out? During daytime hours the diner would be full of people and at night there seemed to be lots of people on the street.

Jess debated for a long time what to do.

Finally he realized that there really only was one solution. He would have to dispose of the body, at least most of it, from inside the apartment.

And he was getting pretty hungry.

Jess wandered into the kitchen to look through Luke's old cookbooks. Kirk would be a lot to eat for one person, he had to find different and interesting ways of cooking him or it would get old fast.

Jess looked glumly around. Nothing seemed quite right. He finally shrugged, went to the bathroom and grabbed a chunk of meat, cutting it into smaller pieces and throwing it into a pot. He later added broth and some vegetables, trying to make a palatable soup.

It turned out okay, which gave Jess hope for future dishes so he cut up the rest of the meat and stored it in the freezer. He took any inedible bits and put them in a bag, hoping to be able to dispose of them later when there weren't so many people around.

Jess got in a couple hours of restful sleep, full from his heavy meal before calling Rory's cell phone. She answered right away. "Hey Jess." she said. "How are you doing?"

She knew that he had just gotten back from attending his Mother's funeral the day before.  
"I''m doing okay." he said. "I miss you though."

"It has been a while." she agreed. "If you want you can come over to my grandparents today."

Jess grimaced slightly to himself. "Will they be there?" he asked.

"Yes, but they'll leave us alone."

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

"Bring some real food." she instructed him. "This fancy food is driving me crazy."

"Burger and fries coming your way."

They hung up the phone and Jess got her food ready. He decided to use Kirk-meat because he wasn't sure he could eat him all by himself. And the way Rory ate it would probably go much faster.

Then he made sure he was cleaned up, with no traces of blood on him before he got into the car and drove towards Hartford.


	13. Dean at Last

Sagebeth-_Thanks! Hope you like this chapter._

Curley-Q and nk-number1actress- _That chapter made me glad I'm vegetarian!_

Lightningbug- _Thanks! I'm glad you like it!_

Fiona- _I also was kind of amused at Anna Nicole Smith's death. It is a stupid way to die. And I also like the idea of Jess being bored by the killings. After all, __it would have to get old after a while._

_Sorry I've been updating slower. It's been really busy at work, so being a good employee is getting in the way of my writing. But I will try to have a special Valentine's Day chapter of the story for you tomorrow._

* * *

When Jess got there Rory was at the door to meet him. He was sad to see her arm in a cast. But she gave him a smile and an awkward hug, then opened the door so that he could come in. 

They started to head upstairs when he heard the dreaded voice of Emily Gilmore.

"Young man, it is rude to enter someone's house without bothering to greet them." she admonished him.

Jess gave Rory a small grimace than turned around. "Hi." he said shortly. Emily gave him a dirty look.

"Grandma Jess just came to see me. He brought me food." Rory explained.

"Well regardless, it is rude Rory. Young people should learn better manners." But Emily left it at that, although Jess was fuming with anger as he followed Rory up the stairs. Once there she eagerly held out her hand for the bag.

He smiled and took out the burgers and fries. She took a bite with relish. "This tastes different." She commented.

"Oh yeah Ceasar and I were trying some new things." he explained.

"Stick with it!" she said, eating enthusiastically. "This tastes great."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jess said. With Rory's help he could consume Kirk much faster. That was good news because there still seemed to be an awful lot of him still left.

"How are you doing?" he asked, a lump in his throat. Seeing her reminded him that he had hurt her, and what he had had to know to make up for it. Just thinking of his mom was incredibly painful.

Rory looked thoughtful. "I guess I'm okay. A lot has been going on lately." she said sadly. "I just want to crawl in a hole for a while until everything settles down."

Jess nodded in agreement. "Do you have school tomorrow?" he asked.

Rory shook her head. "No classes, just homework."

"Mind if I come over. It's Valentine's Day." he reminded her.

They finished eating and watched a movie but then Jess realized that he really had to get home and make sure things were going fine with the diner.

"I gotta go." he said. "But I'll be back tomorrow, I promise."

She smiled. "I'll look forward to it." she said.

As Jess was getting up and Rory was walking him out the doorbell rang.

The maid opened the door and there was Dean, with flowers.

Jess glared at him.

"Hey Rory. I just wanted to check on you, making sure you were feeling okay." Dean said. "I didn't hear from you until you started staying here."

"Dean! Thanks!" Rory said enthusiastically, taking the flowers with a smile.

Jess decided, right then and there that this would be Dean's last day on earth.

Trying to maintain his calm he said goodbye to them and drove home, ready to once again plan a murder.

* * *

Jess tried to do some research, trying to find the perfect way to get rid of Dean. It had to be something horrible, something violent and bloody, where he could vent his rage at him for always getting in the way. Jess looked through information on serial killers who had male victims. Maybe he could follow in one of their footsteps. After all, he did count as a serial killer at this point. And it was getting pretty boring just cutting people up. This one was important. He had been waiting a long, long time for this. 

He finally found something that caught his attention: Fritz Haarmann, the Butcher of Hannover. There were a few problems however. Haarmann was gay, and killed in a sexual frenzy. How was he supposed to get into a sexual frenzy over Dean? But having found this idea he couldn't give it up. It seemed perfect, gruesome, violent and humiliating. He would have to get himself into a sexual frenzy and then chew through Dean's windpipe, while strangling him. Sounded pretty easy, just needed some planning. But the frenzy, that would be the problem.

Jess thought about it for a while, but whenever he thought about Dean he was unable to get an erection, if anything it just retreated further. He swore a little at himself. How was this going to work? He read more about the case, trying to find any other details that would help, but the guy was gay and he wasn't, which would explain why he couldn't get aroused at the thought of boys. Especially of Dean, that was gross!

Jess gave up for the night and rolled into bed, unable to solve the problem. The biting through the throat was perfect, but he didn't want to do things halfway.

Jess woke with a start during the night, the perfect idea occurring to him. He wasn't aroused by Dean, but he was very aroused by Rory. He would just have to get her there to stimulate him!

Jess got up and quickly looked around, at the stock of supplies he had slowly gathered in the months since Lane's murder. He had always intended to be done with murder after her but it didn't hurt to be prepared.

He spotted what he was looking for, chloroform and sleeping pills. That should knock Rory out so he could transport her. Although maybe he should just tell her, let her come with him on her own. Maybe she was a hybristophiliac. She might get turned on by my violent crimes he thought to himself. The idea wasn't impossible, but it was unlikely so he dismissed it and just focused instead of getting her there unconscious. He would have to get her back unconscious as well. And be very very careful not to hurt her in any way. He couldn't stand the thought of causing her anymore harm.

So first he had to see Rory, knock her out, bring her to Dean's, overpower Dean and tie him up, get aroused by Rory, assault Dean and kill him by chewing through his neck. Sounded pretty easy, if everything went as planned.

Jess got another few hours of sleep then got up and got things together. It was the start of Valentine's Day, the perfect day to get Dean out of their lives forever.

He got together the supplies he would need. Staring into his closet he realized just how empty it was getting. Maybe Dean would have some spare cash on him so he could buy some new clothes. How was he going to explain it to Rory that he was somehow losing all his clothes?

He got into the car and got to the Gilmore house. He woke Rory by throwing rocks at the window until she woke up and opened the window.

"What do you want?" she asked in a hissing whisper, looking annoyed.

"Let me in." he said.

She sighed but left the window, reappearing at the door a few minutes later.

"You shouldn't be here this late." she scolded him.  
"I couldn't sleep." Jess tried to look as sad as possible. "I couldn't stop thinking about my mom."

Rory instantly looked repentant. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. Come in."

Jess smiled as she turned around. Manipulating people was so easy.

They got upstairs and Jess curled in the bed next to her.

"You have to make sure you leave before my grandparents get up." she told him sleepily.

He nodded, pressed against her as he fumbled a little with the chloroform. He got the bottle opened and dumped some onto a rag he had with him, quickly holding it over Rory's face until she passed out. She hadn't really had time to respond. Then he managed to get some sleeping pills down her throat, rubbing it to make her swallow while unconscious. That should keep her out for a while.

He lifted the sleeping girl gently, wrapping her in a robe and carrying her down to the car. Even though she was unconscious he made sure that she was well covered so she wouldn't be cold. He kept an eye on her all the way to Dean's house, but she stayed still, breathing evenly.

He got to Dean's house and slid Rory over into the driver's seat, then flashed the headlights. Dean's light was on. He saw Dean peering out the window to see who was there, but seeing Rory ran downstairs. Jess hid behind the car.

Dean stopped short when he saw that Rory was passed out. In a panic he lifter her out of the seat, rushing her into the house. Jess hoped he would bring her upstairs.

As soon as Dean got inside Jess ran and climbed the tree outside Dean's window and nudged the window open. Once inside the room he hid behind the door. He didn't have to wait long before Dean came rushing into the room, laying Rory on the bed. Just as he was picking up the phone to dial for help Jess rushed out, tackling him.

Dean let out a quiet yell of surprise as the other boy toppled him, but he quickly recovered, struggling hard against Jess. Annoyed, Jess managed to trap Dean's hands in handcuffs. Dean started to yell for help but Jess stuffed the gag he had brought into his mouth. Then, kneeling on Dean's back he secured his legs and propped him against the bed.

Jess gave Dean a satisfied smile. "You have gotten in my way too many times." he told the other man. "And now you are going to die."

Dean looked more angry than scared. Stupid kid...

Jess kicked at Dean a couple times, reveling in the fact that he no longer had to hold himself back. He didn't have to swallow is anger anymore or try to accept him for Rory's sake. It felt good to be so liberated. He hadn't hated anyone this much since Tristan, who had tried to break them up.

Dean struggled against the ties but was unable to free himself. Jess didn't want to give him too much of a chance so he decided to get on with the murder.

He turned his attention to Rory, sleeping peacefully on Dean's bed. Jess was already halfway aroused just seeing her sleeping there, so sweet and peaceful looking.

He climbed onto the bed next to her, his breath rasping through his throat as he pressed against the still figure. Making sure that Dean couldn't get too good a view he slowly started undressing Rory until she was fully nude on the bed, quiet and sleeping still. Her skin was covered with goosebumps, her nipples hard in the cold of the night. Jess stared at her, forgetting about Dean for the moment as he was so awed at the sight of Rory. Her pure white skin stood out on the dark sheets, in the eerie half-light of the one lamp on in the room. Dean looked infuriated as he struggled, managing to kick Jess in the ankle.

"Don't look at her!" commanded Jess, trying to turn Dean so that he couldn't see Rory. She was his, all his, and Dean should never be allowed to even look at her, much less naked.

Jess slowly lay on top of her. He was sufficiently aroused to go through with what he had planned but he couldn't stop himself. This was his chance to do what he wanted, without having to worry about her.

He kissed her lips, forcing her mouth open with his tongue. His hands traveled all over her, roaming freely. She didn't stir, just continued to breath evenly and steadily. Jess got more and more excited, grasping her more firmly, putting his hand between her legs. He kissed the perfect nipples, taking them in his mouth over and over. Dean was starting to get away. Jess, irritated, got up, naked and erect, to tie Dean more firmly. Dean's look was so filled with hate and anger that Jess almost recoiled. But instead he turned back to Rory, rubbing her but she wasn't getting wet. Knowing what a pervert Dean was he searched the nearby drawers and eventually found what he was looking for: a bottle of lubricant. Still caressing the still form in front of him he used the lubricant and inserted himself into her, carefully at first, but so excited that he couldn't stop himself from going faster and harder, repositioning her legs so that they were spread wide, held up with his two hands as he pounded into her.

Before he lost control and reached his climax he remembered why he was doing this in the first place. With some regret, Jess dropped her legs and pulled out turning his attention to Dean. He had to work fast before he lost his erection.

He jumped on Dean, tearing off his clothes. Then he realized that there was another problem with his plan. Dean was way too tall for this to go well. How could he bite through his neck while having sex with him? That wouldn't work at all... Dean thrashed under him so Jess looked around for another object. His hand reached up to the dresser next to him, hoping to find some object up there that he could use. His hand found something round and metal. Not sure what it was he grasped it and looked. It was a can of air freshener. Jess gave a little shrug and decided it would have to do. He continued to look over at Rory, trying to reach a sexual frenzy. He wasn't even sure what would constitute a frenzy, but he was doing his best here. Jess assaulted Dean with the air freshener as he contemplated briefly where to bite Dean. Then his rage took over and he bit down as hard as he could at the side of his neck. Blood filled his mouth, Dean struggled harder, almost throwing Jess off. Jess wrapped his hands around Dean's throat and tried not to gag as he bit again, shaking his head from side to side like a dog as he felt the flesh tear beneath him. Blood sprayed in every direction. Jess was blinded from the stream of blood but Dean had relaxed beneath him, dead. Jess kept tearing at the throat with his teeth, then took his knife and disemboweled Dean, just like Haarmann. He spat out some of the blood filling his mouth, the taste of it spurring on more of a fury. But he remembered that he didn't want to leave too much evidence so he stopped, stood up, blood streaming down his face and onto his body. His hands were coated with blood, entrails lay around the area and Dean's face was obscured by all the blood. The room was sprayed with blood, some of it even on Rory's naked form. Remembering Rory, Jess looked over at her, getting aroused again. Forgetting that he was covered with blood he went back over to her, covering her face with bloody kisses as he entered her once more. Slick with blood, Jess's body slid against hers as he enjoyed the feel of her, how still and quiet she was. He kept going until he felt himself close to his climax. Slamming into her, he quickened the pace, breathing heavily until it ended and he collapsed on top of her, completely exhausted.

But he couldn't stay here long, he had to get out of here and fast. He looked at the mess. Blood was trailed around, sprayed on the wall and a thick streak on the dresser next to the body. Dean himself was a mess of blood and core, the air freshener can still inserted. The blood trailed to the bed where Jess had gone, and the sheets were coated.

Rory was almost as bloody as Dean. It was hard to believe that he was the one who was murdered, not her. She looked infinitely beautiful covered in blood, and as Jess surveyed the scene he slowly spread the blood on her body as he thought. The rich color was striking against her skin, creating an erotic picture that made him want to have sex with her again.

But there was no time, he had to get them out of there.

Jess lifted Rory and took her into the shower, propping her against the wall and making sure the water wouldn't hit her face.

He looked around Dean's room to collect any evidence and then got into the shower with her, washing her and himself carefully all over. He carefully washed her hair and face, tenderly washed her body, making sure that there were no more traces of blood. Then he finished with himself. Because he had committed this murder naked his clothes were still fine so he put them back on, redressed Rory in her pajamas and then carried her out the window carefully. He hurried her back into the car, somewhat surprised that she hadn't stirred yet. But she was still breathing fine so he didn't worry. He drove quickly back to her grandparents house, sneaking her back inside and curled up in bed next to her, as if they had never left.

Although he hadn't meant to, he fell asleep next to her, smelling Dean's shampoo in her hair, reminding him of the murder. He was triumphant, elated about it. Dean was finally dead and could never get in the way again.

Stupid jerk! He had deserved it. Jess felt entirely sure of that.


	14. Happy Valentine's Day

Curley-Q- _Thanks for reading!_

Sagebeth- _Lol. I'm glad my sick mind could brighten your day._

Fiona- _Thanks for the review, and the award! I disturb myself sometimes too._

_Everyone, have a great Valentine's Day!_

* * *

Jess stirred a little in the morning, feeling the warm of the day seeping into the room. His stirring woke Rory, groggy from her drugged sleep. She looked around, a little disoriented. 

"Jess?" she asked, her voice cracking from her dry lips.

Jess sat up a little. He could tell that Rory was confused, wondering why he was still here, why here throat felt dry and raw. She probably wouldn't remember the chloroform and certainly wouldn't remember anything after that.

She looked at the time. Suddenly she was far more awake. "You can't be here!" she exclaimed, but quietly.

He looked too. He had slept for way too long. "You're an adult." he told her. "You should be able to have your boyfriend over."

"Yeah well tell my grandparents." she said.

"Fine, I'm going." he said, stretching a little. "But I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Okay, just go." she said, starting to push him out the door. She stopped a little, looking downward. When she tried to move again she moved more cautiously, confused. "Did we do anything last night?" she asked him, puzzled.

Jess shook his head. "We fell asleep." he told her.

Rory's eyes closed a little, probably trying to figure out why she felt so sore, so bruised. Jess felt somewhat bad.

Jess went downstairs and slipped out of the house, just in time too because he heard the Gilmore's in the living room.

He drove around Hartford for a little while, not wanting to go back to Stars Hollow just to turn around again.

Then, at a decent hour he drove back to the house. Emily Gilmore let him in.

"Rory's asleep." she told him tersely. "She was feeling exhausted so she took a nap."

"It's okay, I'll wait." said Jess.

Emily gave him a very cold look but opened the door.

Richard walked into the room. "Emily where did you put the.." he stopped when he saw Jess. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Didn't you and Rory break up?"

Jess exploded. He didn't even wonder where Richard had heard that, or realize that Rory's grandfather didn't usually know what was going on with her. "Don't even suggest that!" he almost yelled. "Are you trying to break us up?"

"Young man, you will watch your tone!" Richard thundered.

Emily began lecturing him as well, but Jess tuned it out.

He reached into his pocket to see if he had something to kill them with.

Finally he found the bottle of chloroform there. He whipped it out, quickly covering Richard's mouth with the rag. Emily shrieked. "Jess you little hoodlum. You stop that right now. Richard! Make him stop!" she demanded. She whacked at Jess with a nearby bouquet of flowers. Jess swatted at her and tried to quickly pour more chloroform. Richard was proving more difficult to sedate than Rory. Emily's tirade continued.  
"I'll have you know this is just unacceptable young man! You put that down! Richard! What do you think you are doing? Now you stop that right now. I always knew you were trouble, I knew it. Just wait until the police get here!"

At the mention of police Jess turned and grabbed her, looking around for the maid. But it seemed like an idle threat. Richard was finally slumped on the floor. Jess held the rag in front of Emily's face until she too passed out, her endless chatter finally subsiding. Just like her daughter thought Jess.

Then he looked at them and wondered what to do. They were just unconscious, not dead, but it would be way too much to clean up if he made a bloody mess. He looked around, checking nearby rooms hoping the maid wouldn't walk in. Then he remembered the pool. Maybe he could make it look like they drowned!

He picked up Emily and carried her to the pool, placing her carefully in face down. Then he went back for Richard. He looked down and realized the enormity of the task. How was he going to move this walrus?

Jess wandered around the house a little, trying to find something to move Richard with. And he had to hurry, the big man wasn't going to stay passed out forever. He finally grabbed a chair with wheels and muscled Richard onto it, using every bit of his strength. Then he rolled Richard out to the pool house where he joined his wife, who was no longer making any bubbles. Jess watched until he was sure that Richard wouldn't wake up either, then went back into the house, put the chair away and left.

He stayed out for a while, and then after about an hour headed back to the house. He skipped up the walkway, feeling free of obstacles. Dean gone, Lorelai gone, her grandparents gone, Logan gone. Now she would have no one but him, and he would be everything to her.

He rang the doorbell and the maid answered. She didn't look at all distraught. And there was Rory too, looking tired but normal.

"Jess! Happy Valentine's Day!" she said, giving him a kiss. "I didn't get a chance to get you anything." she said somewhat sadly looking at her arm.

"It's okay." he assured her. They must not have found the bodies yet. "Where are your grandparents?" he asked, looking around.

She shrugged. "Around here somewhere."

Jess pulled the bouquet of flowers that Emily had been hitting him with from behind his back.

She smiled and gave him another kiss as he stuck them into a vase for her.

Then she lead him upstairs where they started kissing on the bed. Rory got up and looked around into the hall, to make sure that they were alone. Then she rejoined him on the bed. Jess was excited. Annoying people out of the way and sex? Too good to be true!

But then they couldn't find a comfortable position. Rory's arm kept getting hurt with everything they tried. Jess was annoyed and frustrated, so he quickly whipped out the chloroform and drugged her again. That should give him some time...

And it wasn't like he was really hurting her. Jess hopped a little on the bed, happy that now he could do what he wanted.

Then he completely disrobed her once more. Jess loved her, but his compulsions took over. Besides, if she never knew about something it couldn't hurt her.

So first he took her into the shower, keeping the chloroform near him in case she started to wake up. It occurred to Jess that he didn't have to worry about what she would think now and he wouldn't have to feel embarrassed in front of her.

So, out of curiosity Jess urinated on her, but didn't quite like how it felt. It should have been exciting but just wasn't right.

Instead he held her up as he kissed her, rubbed all over her body, enjoying the closeness he felt to her without any self consciousness.

It was here, in the shower, that the perfect idea occurred to Jess. It was the solution to their problems, any problems he had. He wouldn't have to kill anymore, everything would be completely perfect. The more Jess thought about it the more excited he got for it, so he took Rory and lay her back on the bed, waiting for her to wake up so he could go home, set these plans into motion. He almost trembled with excitement. He couldn't even finish having sex with her. None of that would matter soon...

Rory started to stir, wake up. Jess made his face assume a concerned look. "Rory?" he asked.

She made a small moan. "What happened?" she asked.

"We were having sex when you passed out." he told her.

She looked confused. "Must be the vicodin." she decided.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

She nodded.

"You still look tired." he said. "Maybe I should just go and come back tomorrow."

She nodded. "I am really tired. Sorry." she apologized.

"Don't worry about it, I should work at the diner anyway."

Jess got up, kissing her goodbye and then almost darted out of there. He had a lot of research to do.

* * *

Jess was poring over his books, trying to figure everything out when there was a knock on the door. Irritated, he got up and opened the door. 

There stood Kirk!

Jess's mouth opened in shock.

"Kirk?" he asked, bewildered.

"No, I'm his brother, Mick. I install DSL." The other guy explained. "I'm here because I installed DSL in your apartment and now I want you to pay for it."

"I never ordered DSL." Jess said, still confused.

"Of course not. That's a bad way to sell things, to wait for people to order it. I just install it and then charge people."

"That's completely unethical!" exclaimed Jess. "But I'm not hungry."

"What?" asked Mick.

"Nothing, never mind. Come in and we'll talk about it."

Mick came in and sat down. For hours they discussed the legal and moral implications of what Mick had done and finally Mick agreed that it was unethical, and that he should uninstall it and not charge.

Jess felt accomplished. He had someone in his apartment without murder, he had a legitimate discussion without it ending badly.

He was just in the middle of congratulating himself on this when his stomach growled. Jess realized that after all this time he really was hungry.

"Oh what the hell!" Jess said aloud, looking around the apartment. The nearest thing he saw was a bottle of super glue. He shrugged and figured that pretty much anything could be used for murder. And there was quite a lot of glue.

He tackled Mick, knocking him over and pouring glue onto his face. He got quite a lot on his own clothes in the process, ruining yet another pair of clothes. He managed to get Mick's eyes stuck together, then his mouth glued shut, and finally his nose. With no way to breath Mick slowly expired.

Satisfied, Jess waited for the glue to dry then once again carried the body to the bathtub. Before he cut it up into more manageable pieces Jess had sex with the body since he hadn't finished with Rory earlier.

Then he cooked some food and well fed and satisfied he finally turned back to what he had been poring over, studying intently. Everything had to go well, to be legal.


	15. Happily Ever After

_Hey everyone, last chapter._

Curley-Q- _Neither Kirk or his clone had a very diginified death... poor Kirk._

Fiona- _Thanks for the review. I'll keep that book in mind... well I probably shouldn't. Thats asking for a lawsuit. _

Sagebeth- _Hope you like this last chapter! Jess really is sick, but he is so in love how can you blame him?_

* * *

Jess woke up to the phone ringing. It was Rory, and she was very upset. They had found her grandparents dead, floating in the pool. Jess smiled at the memory. In addition to that, someone had murdered and sexually assaulted Dean. Jess wanted to laugh, but didn't. He wanted to tell her that she had been there the whole time, had been asleep when her grandparents had been killed and knocked out when Dean was murdered. 

But he could confess everything to her soon enough, it wouldn't matter then. After trying to calm her down Jess worked more on his preparations. A week from now, everything should be set. He just had to get her to agree to one thing.

* * *

And a week later everything was going just as Jess wanted. Rory was now an heiress, provided for for life. And that paved the way for them to be together forever. Jess never even worried about getting caught for this latest string of murders. After all he never seemed to be even suspected. And since Mick wasn't a familiar figure around the town he was much less likely to be missed. No killer had been found for Dean or for Rory's grandparents. Jess came under some suspicion but Rory staunchly defended him and eventually he was dropped from the list of suspects. 

So when Jess came to see Rory he came prepared for his final masterpiece of a plan.

He went to Rory's grandparent's house, now Rory's house where she was still staying. She was still sad, but happy to see him. Jess was almost shaking, he was so excited.

Almost as soon as the maid opened the door and Jess saw Rory standing there he fell on one knee.

"Rory, we have both lost so much in the last few months. I realized that all we really have left is each other. So please, agree to marry me. Let me be there for you forever."

Rory stared at him, shocked, looking at the ring he was holding out to her. She looked amazed.

"You want to marry me?" she asked.

"Yes, of course I do Rory. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives."

Tears came to Rory's eyes as she put out her hand, touching the ring. Then she nodded. Jess jumped up, gathering her in his arms, holding her close to him. Tears came to his eyes as well and soon he was sobbing into her hair, unable to believe that she was really going to marry him.

They decided that since there was no one left really to attend the wedding they would just go to the courthouse and get the papers, make it official.

That was part of Jess's plan as well, he had to have her secure as soon as possible. And he talked her out of a prenuptial agreement, so that he would have equal access to her fortune. So they were married, and temporarily forgetting the sadness of recent events spent the night together in mutual bliss, as husband and wife.

* * *

Jess woke the next morning before Rory. He looked at the clock and realized that it was time. Everything should be set up and ready to go, and this was the best time to carry out the last step of his plan. 

He tried to get up without waking Rory but she stirred so he once again covered her face with a cloth soaked in chloroform, then hurried her to the car.

He drove with a sense of purpose, not wavering from this idea, the perfect idea. He got to the hospital soon after, where he already had an appointment to see the surgeon.

The surgeon looked at the unconscious Rory with surprise and concern, about to press the call button for the nurse.

Jess pulled out a gun, aiming it at the other man's head. "Don't touch that button." he warned.

"What's going on?" asked the man, his voice trembling.

"I need you to do something for me. Don't question me, just do it if you want to live."

Of course Jess knew he could never let the man live, but he didn't say so.

"What?" the man asked, his hands in the air.

"I need you to perform a frontal lobotomy on her, quickly and thoroughly if you want to live through this."

The man looked at him in astonishment. "I can't do that. It's unethical."

Jess shook his head. "Then sorry, I'll have to shoot you." he raised the gun to shoot.

The man's voice stopped him. "Okay I'll do it." he babbled.

Jess smiled. "Then give the orders as if this is normal. And be careful, if you hurt her you will pay for it."

Jess relaxed as the surgeon prepped Rory for the surgery.

Jess kissed her on the forehead as they wheeled her out to the surgery room, Jess following to stand in a corner and keep his eye on the surgeon.

With Rory in a permanent vegetative state they would have the ultimate relationship. He could take care of her, love her forever. No one could ever get between them. He could do everything for her, show her how much he loved her. He could read all their favorite books to her, keep her company, feed her and be with her at every moment. He could have sex with her at any time, without having to worry about her. And she had no one else to take care of her anymore, he would always be there. This was the solution to all their problems. He had realized a while ago that Dahmer had the right idea in wanting to create zombies from his victims. He just hadn't carried it out right. Dahmer had wanted the same things Jess wanted, companionship, someone who would never leave. But he wasn't going to experiment on Rory himself. No she would get the very best of care, a good surgeon so she would survive this and become the perfect wife.

He pulled out a book and read until they told him that the surgery had been successful, she was going to be just fine.

Jess then pulled out the gun and quickly but methodically shot everyone in the room, the surgeon, the anesthesiologist and the nurse. He fired a couple more shots into each body to make sure that they were really dead then wheeled Rory out, still unconscious. She would wake up at home, at their home, with him there next to her.

As he drove home he called to hire a nurse. At least for the first few days he would need some professional help, to make sure that there were no complications or infections. After that, it would just be the two of them. He got hold of one right away, with no questions. It was amazing what a fortune could get one.

When the nurse wasn't there Jess confessed everything to Rory, to gain absolution for his crimes. It was Rory's forgiveness he really needed. And he took the blank look, the slight drool as a sign of complete forgiveness. He told her how he had killed Lane, how he was responsible for the deaths of Logan, Shane, Dean, Lorelai, Luke, Tristan, Kirk, Lindsay, Mick, her grandparents, the surgeon, the nurse, the anesthesiologist, his mom. He assured her that although he was a serial killer he was done with that now, and that he would never hurt her.

"I know that statistically you are more likely to be killed by your husband than a serial killer." he said thoughtfully to her. "I'm not sure what the odds are if your husband _is_ a serial killer. I'd have to assume that they are worse. But I promise you that I will never hurt you. I will live my life for you."

* * *

It had been a couple months and Jess had settled into the routine of their life together. He had learned to tell with accuracy the changes in her breathing, knowing exactly when she was awake and when she was asleep. He could anticipate every need she had and carried out her every wish quickly and efficiently. He was there with her all day, talking to her just like before. He fed her carefully when he ate dinner, always making sure that she ate first and was full before he allowed himself to eat. They watched tv together in the evening. During the day, while she napped, Jess worked in the diner downstairs. The small apartment was perfect for the two of them so he had sold the other properties they owned. 

After a while Rory started to greet him with a vacant smile and a gurgle when he came back after work. He could tell that her eyes would light up when he came into the room, and she seemed soothed by his voice. He read to her often, all their old favorites and any new books he found. And he would talk to her about the books afterwards too, as if she could understand or respond. He often rented movies for them to watch together, cuddling on the couch. When she got upset or frustrated he was there to comfort her, to hold her close to him and stroke her hair. He no longer needed to chloroform her to have sex, she was at his disposal whenever he wanted.

It was just as he had expected, things were perfect between them, life was everything he had imagined it would be. They were wealthy, he liked his job, they had a wonderful relationship that would never end. He never got tired of caring for her. It was his way of showing her just how much he loved her, that she meant everything to him, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life waiting on her. Sometimes he took her out in a wheel chair and they went to the park, or in the apartment he turned on some music and held her close to dance. He could watch her, knew where she was at every minute. She was never out and in danger without him right there next to her, able to protect her. There was never a time when he didn't know that she was safe and protected.

The surgeons had been very thorough, she would never be able to walk or talk again, but she was aware enough to recognize him and that was all he really asked for.

He had no need to kill anyone else now, and could even resist it when the urge came over him. And the urge did come often. There were so many stupid people in this world that really deserved to die. But instead he went up and saw Rory, held her hand, looked at her childish smile and kissed her, calming himself down by thinking of her trust in him. Of course Christopher had showed up once, but he hadn't survived the encounter and was now resting in the yard of the old Gilmore mansion. And that took care of really everybody that could stand in his way. Rory was his, they had a fortune and all his dreams for the future had come true.

Jess cuddled close to her at night, enjoying the feel of her next to him, hearing her gentle breathing, knowing that she was sleeping easily. He felt the soft silk of the skimpy nightgown he had dressed her in as he ran it through his fingers. Why hadn't this occurred to him sooner? Their life was magical. Nobody seemed to understand how everything had happened, how she had ended up with a lobotomy and the surgeon had ended up dead, but Jess was never questioned about it. He was obviously crazy about his new wife, how could he have done that to her. The judge had asked him if he wanted the marriage annulled, but of course Jess had vehemently turned this down. Rory was the perfect wife for him now, and she would never change, never want to leave him, never have any ideas of her own. They were so similar that he could think for her forever. He knew what books and movies she would like because he liked them.

Jess kissed his wife's neck over and over, whispering to her in the stillness of the night how much he loved her.

"I'll always be here Rory." he promised her. "You never have to worry about anything again."

Contented, Jess slipped into a light sleep, ready to wake up in an instant if she stirred, to check on her, make sure that she didn't need anything.

The End

* * *

_Hey everyone, thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. BTW, I had to throw Dahmer in there because he and Gein are my state's claim to serial killer fame._


End file.
